Always been you
by BeatrizQuelha
Summary: How the romance started... A Fanfic Jamona.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! My name is Beatriz. I'm brazilian. I'm from Rio de janeiro. Please, translate this Fanfic in Google. I don't know write so much in English, sorry. Give me a chance.

I realy realy want to see Jackson and Ramona together and i hope so you like this Fanfic.

Observações:

Esta história é uma Fanfiction e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem. É baseada na série "Fuller House" que é um spin-off de "Full House" e Jeff Franklin é o criador de ambas.

Dedico-a a todas as pessoas que assim como eu, gostaria de ver esses dois personagens, Jackson e Ramona, juntos.

A história começa quando estão indo para o casamento de Steve no Japão.

Capítulo 1

Era meia noite e o avião ainda estava a caminho para o Japão. Muitas pessoas já haviam adormecido, como Stephanie, Matt e D.J.. Fernando e Kimmy não conseguiram fazer o mesmo devido ao choro de um bebê com cólicas no assento de trás. Steve não conseguira adormecer por causa da revelação que acabara de ter de D.J.. Max tirava fotos em seu assento reclinado na primeira classe para enviar para Fernando e depois escolheu um filme para assistir enquanto esperava sua pipoca com cobertura de chocolate. Jackson e Ramona ainda estavam acordados também. Eles pegaram lugares um ao lado do outro e seguiam viagem tranquilamente cada um com suas próprias distrações até que o garoto olhou confuso para a tela de seu notebook e depois olhou para a amiga ao lado que estava lixando as unhas e com fones de ouvido.

\- Ramona? - ele chamou em um tom baixo para não incomodar as pessoas a sua volta que estavam dormindo, porém ela não ouviu.

\- Ramona! - chamou novamente, só que desta vez puxando seu fone.

\- Oi! Que foi? - respondeu também em um tom baixo.

\- Você e o Popko terminaram? - perguntou com uma expressão de incredulidade.

\- Bem... na verdade fui eu quem terminou o namoro. - respondeu com certo receio.

\- Por que não me contou?

\- Desde quando minha vida pessoal te interessa? - perguntou com um meio sorriso.

\- Sei lá, só achei estranho, vocês pareciam estar tão bem... Ele te fez alguma coisa? Você tá bem?

\- Relaxa, eu to bem. Já perdi tempo demais com o Popko e eu prefiro não falar sobre ele... ou sobre as garotas que ele quis sair enquanto ainda éramos namorados.

\- Sabia que ele ia acabar fazendo alguma coisa estúpida.

\- Pra falar a verdade, eu também.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou olhando em seus olhos como se estivesse tentando investigar se o que ela iria dizer seria verdade.

\- Tô sim e... obrigada por se importar. - sorriu.

\- De nada.

Depois ele voltou a olhar para a tela de seu notebook enquanto Ramona ficou observando-o por alguns instantes até que disse:

\- Sabe, você se tornou um cara legal, Jackson.

\- Ah... valeu. Jay-grana arrasa sempre.

Ela riu e pareceu se recordar de algo então disse:

\- E o Jay-grana se lembra da vez que fingiu ter catapora e ficou de cama só porque soube que eu e minha mãe estávamos indo visitar sua família? Ou da vez que eu lhe disse que queria conhecer seu bairro e ele abriu a porta da frente e me mandou ir?

\- Ué, que que tem? Fui um cavalheiro, eu abri a porta.

\- Eu tinha cinco anos!

\- Ué, eu também!

\- Eu fui e depois me perdi. Liguei pra sua casa, você atendeu, fingiu ser a secretária eletrônica e depois desligou na minha cara. Se aquele policial não tivesse me encontrado talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora.

\- Você não era nenhuma melhor amiga também. Lembra daquela vez que ligou pra minha escola, fingiu que era a minha mãe e cancelou o meu passeio com a turma? Enquanto todos estavam se divertindo eu fiquei com um professor substituto que só sabia falar sobre matemática. Sua blusa tinha estampa de figuras geométricas e até o seu sanduíche era cortado em formato de losango!

\- O professor tinha que dar aula, né?

\- Ele era professor de História!

\- Eu não teria feito isso se você não tivesse esfregado esse passeio na minha cara. Bom, também não conseguiria fazer se o diretor não tivesse tido uma "emergência" no banheiro e a bibliotecária não tivesse atendido o telefone. Ela era quase surda, conseguir ouvir era mais importante do que distinguir a voz de uma criança para a de um adulto.

\- Perai e como sabia que meu diretor não estava na sala dele?

\- Ah, eu estava na sua escola. Minha mãe tinha me levado pra conhecer uma escola americana.

\- E como EU sabia que foi você quem fez isso? Porque VOCÊ esfregou isso na minha cara por anos.

\- Jaxito, sem ressentimentos. Assim como eu não tive ressentimentos por você ter jogado minha boneca colecionável pela janela do carro na Golden gate!

\- Não teve ressentimentos? Você colocou fogo na minha casa da árvore!

\- Você não tem provas!

\- Foi exatamente o que disse na frente dos adultos quando eu te acusei mas eu sabia que tinha sido você!

\- Enfim... nós tivemos muitos bons momentos juntos quando éramos crianças mas agora... estamos tendo momentos ainda melhores. - sorriu olhando pra ele. - Como no mês passado quando estava chovendo muito na volta pra casa, perdemos o ônibus e eu não tinha levado o guarda chuva mas você sim porque sua mãe olha a previsão do tempo todos os dias de manhã e havia colocado um na sua mochila. Você dividiu ele comigo mesmo sabendo que ia acabar molhando a sua jaqueta nova de camurça. Ou na semana passada quando tinha acabado os ovos e você sabia que eu amo a omelete que a sua mãe faz e então me deu a sua.

\- É... você também tem sido mais legal. Como na vez que eu precisava de uma cobaia para o meu trabalho de ciências.

\- Demorou alguns dias, mas o meu rosto voltou a cor normal.

\- É... - riu. - E também por ter ficado comigo e ter tentado me distrair todas as vezes que a Lola inventou uma desculpa para me dispensar quando ainda éramos namorados mas ela estava me evitando.

\- Sempre que precisar.

\- Sabe, a dor passa com o tempo. Já consegui esquecer ela. Parece difícil de acreditar, eu sei.

\- Parece mesmo.

\- Mas é verdade. Estive ocupado nas últimas semanas estudando, ajudando na Clínica e só tenho pensado realmente no meu futuro.

Eu só fico chateado porque... ah esquece.

\- O que?

\- Não, nada.

\- Pode me contar.

\- Sério, não é nada.

\- Fala Jackson, o que te deixa chateado? Não conto pra ninguém, eu prometo.

\- Não é nada demais, é só que... tenho medo de nunca conseguir fazer minha mãe se orgulhar de mim. Posso fingir não ligar... mas eu ligo. Quando o papai morreu eu me senti responsável por cuidar dela, do Max e do Tommy. Eu fiquei apavorado! Mas depois nos mudamos e começamos a receber bastante ajuda e eu parei de pensar isso. Mas se não for por eu cuidar deles, de que outro jeito ela teria orgulho de mim?

Eu não sou forte como o papai, não posso jogar futebol como ele jogava, não sou inteligente como o Max e não ganho prêmios como ele ganha.

Eu até inventei que salvei um passarinho outro dia pra fazer minha mãe sentir orgulho de mim. Aceitei ajudá-la na Clínica Veterinária... Tinha que ver a cara dela quando me viu de jaleco. Eu tentei gostar da ideia de me tornar um veterinário, eu realmente tentei, sabe? Mas não consegui. Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa se eu seguisse os passos dela. Então eu inventei a história de querer ser um barista e fingi estar feliz com isso só pra ela não ficar ainda mais triste. Pelo menos assim vai pensar que farei aquilo que amo e serei feliz.

Não sei por que me importo tanto com isso, mas me importo.

\- Jackson, eu tenho certeza que sua mãe sente orgulho de você.

\- Por que?

\- Porque...porque...porque você é o garoto mais gentil que eu já conheci e você pode não acreditar no seu potencial acadêmico mas eu sei que você consegue se sair muito melhor e a sua nota em História prova isso. Você só precisa se esforçar e acreditar mais em si... Eu acredito.

\- Ramona eu...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase ela se inclinou em seu assento e abraçou o amigo. No início ele ficou surpreso com seu gesto, mas depois retribui e sussurrou:

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada. - sussurrou também.

Então se afastaram e sorriram um para o outro.

\- Acho melhor tentarmos dormir um pouco. - disse ele.

\- Eu nem vou tentar. Emprestei a minha almofada de pescoço para o papá. Ele não trouxe a dele porque pensou que ia ganhar um travesseiro na primeira classe.

\- Ah, toma a minha. - disse pegando o objeto e oferecendo-o a ela.

\- Mas e você?

\- Eu nunca uso, minha mãe que sempre leva uma pra mim em viagens.

\- Nesse caso, obrigada. - disse pegando o objeto.

\- De nada e... boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

O garoto colocou sua máscara para dormir e logo adormeceu. Porém, Ramona ficou observando-o por alguns instantes e pensou:

" - Espero que ele consiga ser tão feliz quanto eu quero que ele seja."

Então ela também colocou sua máscara para dormir e a almofada de pescoço e tentou pegar no sono porém sua mente vagava por tudo que ouvira de Jackson. Antes não soubera nada sobre os sentimentos que ele guardava dentro de si e provavelmente agora só os dois sabiam. Quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, sua cabeça repousava na almofada, que repousava sobre o ombro do garoto.

Era a última noite que todos passariam no Japão e estavam tendo um jantar bem desconfortável em que Steve e Matt estavam cada um em uma mesa sozinhos e Dj,Sthephanie, Kimmy,Fernando,Max,Jackson e Ramona em uma mesa no meio. Kimmy então começou com algum assunto aleatório para melhorar o clima. Ramona olhava seu celular com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Por que você tá com um sorriso bobo na cara? - perguntou Jackson.

\- Porque o meu grande amor aceitou em mantermos um relacionamento a distância.

\- Sim, meio planeta pra ser mais exato.

\- Para o amor não existem barreiras!

\- Imagino que isso se aplique a amores imaginários também?

\- Quer saber? Não estou mais absorvendo toda essa sua negatividade. - e levantou da mesa e foi para o seu quarto.

Já no avião de volta para casa, sentaram-se juntos novamente mas Ramona ainda evitava falar com ele.

\- Ainda está brava comigo? Eu só estava brincando.

\- Não... não estou realmente brava com você.

\- Então por que parece que está?

\- Porque... bem, eu realmente quero que esse meu relacionamento dê certo. E você me faz perceber que isso é ridículo.

\- Cara, eu tava brincando.

\- Com um fundo de verdade e você sabe disso.

Ele não sabia o que dizer então não respondeu.

\- Olha, eu me machuquei tanto quando estava com o Popko, não foi só ele querer sair com outras garotas, isso foi apenas a gota d'água.

Ele só pensava nele mesmo, não ligava para os meus sentimentos, nunca me fazia um elogio com sinceridade e só sabia enaltecer suas próprias realizações.

Eu me pergunto se um dia vou encontrar alguém que me respeite, que seja carinhoso e... gentil.

\- Ramona, eu tenho certeza que um dia você vai encontrar um cara assim, porque você é uma garota incrível.

\- Você acha? - perguntou surpresa.

\- É... você é uma garota legal. - disse com naturalidade.

\- Obrigada Jackson.

\- De nada.

E sorriram levemente um para o outro.


	2. Chapter 2

Obs: Sugiro que ouçam a música "I want to know what love is", de Foreigner, na parte que Jackson e Ramona entram no Táxi.

Capítulo 2

Era o primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio e eles estavam voltando a pé do colégio porque tiveram vergonha de encarar seus colegas no ônibus escolar.

\- Meu dia não podia ter sido pior. - Comentou Jackson com amargura.

\- Eu ia dizer "Pergunte ao zelador como foi o meu" mas nem ele quis ouvir.

\- Acho que até a sua mãe curtiu um Tweet falando do "garoto mortadela".

\- Tenho certeza de que ela não sabia que era você.

\- Só ela então que não sabe.

\- Desisti da SAFSPA pra almoçar na sala do zelador. Pelo menos eu comi comida sólida, bom, se é que era comida de verdade, aquele troço da cantina tinha gosto de papelão.

\- E o grupo de dança?

\- Não fui aceita.

\- O que? Por que?

\- Por que a vida não é justa. - disse triste.

Eles estavam passando em frente a uma barraquinha de churros. Jackson pensou um pouco e depois parou para comprar um.

\- Por que está comprando isso? Você não gosta de churros.

\- Mas você sim, toma. - disse entregando a ela.

\- Ah... obrigada. - agradeceu enquanto retornavam a caminhada.

\- De nada. Comida sempre me faz sentir melhor, espero que funcione com você também.

Ela olhou pra ele apreciando seu gesto.

\- Bom, então temos que comer algo que você goste também. Que tal hambúrguer e milkshake hoje a noite? - Ramona sugeriu.

\- Não, mamãe não vai deixar. É segunda feira.

\- Então... podemos sair e não falar que vamos comer fora.

\- E diríamos que vamos aonde exatamente? - perguntou o garoto.

\- Que tal ao cinema?

\- É, pode funcionar.

\- A não ser que achem estranho, quer dizer, seríamos somente nós dois indo ao cinema juntos.

\- Que que tem?

\- É, tem razão, não tem nada. Nem vamos mesmo ao cinema.

\- Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir, saiu aquele filme de comédia que to super querendo ver. - disse Jackson com entusiasmo.

\- Então... iríamos ao cinema e depois jantar?

\- Ou vice versa, sem problema.

\- Ah... ok. - concordou Ramona, embora ainda parecesse estar considerando a ideia.

\- Saímos 7 horas?

\- Se sua mãe concordar, tudo bem.

Jackson conversou com sua mãe sobre o dia que ele e Ramona tiveram no colégio e perguntou se poderiam ir ao cinema para se distraírem um pouco. D.J. com pena deixou.

Eles saíram 7 hrs de casa e decidiram ir ao cinema primeiro, foram de Uber. Na fila da bilheteria Jackson perguntou:

\- Que tal aquele filme? - perguntou apontando para um pôster perto.

\- Sim, é o filme que você quer ver.

\- Pode ser esse?

\- Bom achei que já estivesse decidido que veríamos ele.

\- Não, você não disse se queria ver também!

\- Ah, é... Já estava tão acostumada a ver só o que o Popko queria ver, que nem me dei conta. Mas estamos aqui pra te animar, lembra? Pode ser esse mesmo, me parece bom. - disse dando um meio sorriso e um soquinho em seu braço.

\- Ok, vou comprar nossos ingressos.

\- Aqui o dinheiro pra pagar o meu. - disse apressadamente pegando o dinheiro da bolsa.

\- Não precisa, eu pago. Minha mãe ficou com tanta pena de mim que me deu 100 dólares! Ser humilhado em público tem o seu lado positivo. - disse animado. - E também, porque você tá sendo legal comigo tentando me animar. - sorriu e se afastou para ir comprar os ingressos.

Ramona não pôde evitar de sorrir também e o observou enquanto se afastava.

Ele comprou também pipoca e refrigerantes. O filme foi bem divertido e quando acabou saíram do cinema tentando decidir onde comeriam. Estava chovendo.

\- Queria muito ir ao restaurante que fica no próximo quarteirão. - disse a garota observando o tempo.

\- Também gosto daquele. Então vamos.

\- Mas está chovendo, não é melhor esperar um pouco pra ver se passa?

\- Claro, e chegamos em casa 1 hora da manhã porque já somos adultos e mandamos nas nossas vidas. Tá doida? Se não chegarmos em casa em 1 hora minha mãe vai nos matar.

\- Ok, vamos depressa então pela chuva. - disse Ramona indo para chuva.

\- Não, espera aí. - disse Jackson tirando sua jaqueta e colocando-a por cima dos dois. - Chega mais perto aqui e vamos.

\- Ok, obrigada.

E foram apressadamente pela chuva até o restaurante a 3 minutos dali.

Chegaram e escolheram um lugar mais reservado.

\- Espero que não encontremos algum conhecido. Minha mãe nunca vai saber que fizemos isso.

\- Você está todo molhado, vai pegar um resfriado.

\- Não vou não, foi só uma chuvinha.

\- Ei, disfarça, acho que esse casal de idosos ao lado está olhando pra gente. Você conhece eles? - disse sussurrando para ele.

\- Não...

\- Ah, desculpem-nos se fomos indelicados, crianças. - disse a mulher para eles. Parecia que sua audição estava surpreendentemente boa. - Só comentava com o meu marido como vocês dois parecem tanto com a gente quando éramos jovens. Não é, George?

\- Ah sim... fisicamente? - perguntou Ramona, sem graça.

\- Não, no sentido de serem um casal tão amável.

-Ah, não, não! Não somos um casal! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não? Ah, engraçado. Pensei que fossem pelo modo como o rapazinho foi tão cavalheiro oferecendo sua jacketa para não te molhar. Então são irmãos?

\- Não, somos apenas amigos.

\- Bons amigos, então. - observou.

\- É... bons amigos. - concordou Ramona parando o olhar por um momento em Jackson.

\- Agora vou deixa-los em paz para desfrutarem do seu jantar, nós já estamos indo. - disse a senhora sorrindo. - Prazer em conhecer vocês dois.

\- O prazer foi nosso. - disse Ramona.

\- Ok, nada constrangedor. - disse Jackson após o casal ter ido embora.

\- Nem um pouco.

\- Você vai querer o que? - perguntou ele.

\- Não sei, vou ver o cardápio. Hmm pode ser um hambúrguer e milkshake também.

\- Ok, ei garçom! Por favor, vou querer um hambúrguer com batata frita e um milkshake de chocolate pra mim, pra ela o mesmo só que o milkshake é de morango.

\- Tudo bem, já anotei, já volto.

\- Como sabia que eu ia querer de morango?

\- Porque em casa você só toma de morango, imaginei que não gostasse de outros sabores.

\- É, é meu sabor preferido. Sua comida favorita é milkshake e hambúrguer?

\- Na verdade não, só gosto de comer isso porque me faz lembrar do meu pai.

\- Você sente muita falta dele?

\- Sim, bastante. Mas não comento sobre isso pra minha mãe não ficar triste.

\- Eu nem consigo imaginar como seria perder meu pai. Você é muito forte Jackson.

\- É, eu tento ser. Pela mamãe e pelo Max.

Ela colocou sua mão sobre a mão do garoto e apertou-a de leve.

\- Aqui estão os seus pedidos. - disse o garçom com uma bandeja na mão.

Eles então comeram seus jantares apreciando bastante a comida.

\- Sabe, se amanhã as pessoas ainda se lembrarem de você como o "garoto mortadela", tem espaço suficiente pra dois na sala do zelador. Bem, espero que tenha pra três caso ele apareça por lá.

\- Ok, obrigado. Tenho certeza que ainda vão se lembrar.

\- É, minha mãe me contou que uma vez vestiu um saco de lixo quando era adolescente e na reunião de turma do colégio dela no ano passado ainda comentaram sobre. - disse com seriedade.

\- É, isso realmente não me ajuda.

\- Desculpa, só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar, mesmo que eu só possa te oferecer a sala do zelador no momento. - disse com tristeza.

\- Você não precisa ficar sozinha, eu falei que podia andar comigo e com o Mankowski. Até te procurei hoje quando vi que não estava com a equipe de dança, mas não te achei.

\- Obrigada Jackson. Realmente significa bastante pra mim saber que você se importa comigo.

\- Uau, já são 11:00! - disse Jackson olhando o relógio no pulso.

\- O tempo passou e a gente nem percebeu!

\- Minha mãe vai matar a gente!

\- Calma, calma! Talvez não. Anda, vamos embora.

Pegaram um Táxi e foram preocupados para casa. Enquanto o carro fazia o caminho eles observavam do banco traseiro a chuva batendo nas janelas do carro. Chovia bastante e ventava também naquele momento. No rádio começou a tocar "I want to know what love is", de

Foreigner, então Ramona sentiu o olhar de Jackson sobre si e então virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo comigo. - disse o garoto olhando em seus olhos.

\- Sempre que precisar. - Ramona sussurrou dando um leve soco em seu braço.

E então após enfrentarem um congestionamento no trânsito devido a um acidente, o carro chegou. Quando entraram, estava somente Sthephanie na cozinha sentada a mesa segurando uma xícara de chá.

\- Onde vocês estavam? Era pra estarem em casa a uma hora atrás!

\- Cadê a mamãe?

\- Dormindo.

\- O que? Ela não nos esperou acordada?

\- Eu dei tanto chá a ela e o cansaço dela por causa do trabalho também ajudou, ela dormiu no sofá e eu pedi para o Jimmy levá-la pra cama. Vocês me devem uma! - disse apontando o dedo na direção dos adolescentes.

\- Desculpa, é que depois do cinema fomos jantar.

\- Cinema e jantar? Vocês tiveram um encontro ou o que?

\- Não seja boba, é que combinamos de jantar mais cedo pra me animar por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu no colégio, mas enfim, será que vamos estar muito encrencados amanhã? Como ela estava enquanto estava acordada?

\- Furiosa quando o atraso ainda eram de 15 minutos, quando chegou a 30 já dava pra ver aquela veia na testa dela pulsando. Porque não atendiam os celulares?

\- Os celulares! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tampo, pegando os aparelhos e verificando que haviam 50 chamadas perdidas em cada.

\- Ah, a gente se esqueceu de colocar som, estava no silencioso porque estávamos no cinema.

\- Uau, e nem pegaram eles um momento se quer pra checar o Facebook, Twitter, WhatsApp, tirar fotos, nada? Que tipo de adolescentes vocês são? Ah sim... a não ser que estivessem aproveitando demais a noite para se preocuparem com celulares. - Disse sorrindo e piscando um olho.

\- Pára tia, é sério, o que a gente vai fazer? Não posso ficar de castigo e sem redes sociais nos próximos dias, eu preciso ver se as pessoas do colégio estão falando de mim.

\- E eu vou ficar literalmente sem amigos sem entrar em redes sociais já que não fiz nenhum amigo novo hoje.

\- Olha, eu não posso ajudar mais vocês.

\- Por favor? - imploraram.

\- Só vou dar um conselho: contem a verdade a ela. A verdade sempre é o melhor caminho no final das contas. E também porque ela sempre aparece, não importa o quanto você tente escondê-la. - e desceu para o porão.

\- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Conheço bem a minha mãe, ela vai ser compreensiva e justa. E estamos bem, não foi nada demais.

Aconteceu que D.J. achou sim, que foi algo demais, e colocou os dois de castigo, mas sem tirar a internet, e sim, para fazerem tarefas domésticas como passar e lavar roupas, lavar e secar a louça, levar o cachorro para passear, durante um mês. As coisas dali para frente pareceram se acertar, com Ramona entrando para o clube de dança e Jackson não sendo mais lembrado como o "garoto mortadela" por causa da notícia falsa que Rocki espalhou sobre ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Meses depois...

TOC TOC TOC

\- Entra! - gritou um distraído Jackson enquanto olhava seu celular.

\- O que ta fazendo? - perguntou Ramona entrando no quarto e indo se sentar na beirada da cama do garoto.

\- Eu não entendo, a Rocki me respondeu "oi" no Natal e depois não falou mais nada!

\- Jackson, ela pode estar ocupada...

\- Por uma semana? Olha só! - disse apontando para o celular.

\- Que foi?

\- Postou uma foto no Instagram! Ela está no Burguer king com uns caras... e eu nem sei quem são!

\- Tenho certeza que ela vai ter uma boa explicação pra isso... mas, você sabe, vai ter que esperar ela te responder.

\- A questão é... a pesar disso tudo eu gosto dela, sabe? É diferente do que eu sentia pela Lola.

\- E o que te faz pensar que é diferente?

\- Bem, é que dessa vez eu sinto que pode ser... real. Sério, é muito legal pensar que alguém realmente goste de mim. Com a Lola na maioria das vezes parecia que ela estava comigo por pena. Acredite, é horrível.

\- Eu posso imaginar...

\- Agora estou feliz. Mesmo ela sendo assim... deve ser só o jeito dela... certo? - questionou o garoto embora parecesse estar questionando a si mesmo.

\- Jackson, é dia de filme. Meu tio já está lá embaixo esperando, hoje foi a vez dele escolher qual vamos ver. Eu já fiz a pipoca do jeito que você gosta, vamos logo antes que esfrie.

\- Que filme vamos ver?

\- "A culpa é das estrelas".

\- Ok, já desço em um minuto.

Mais tarde, naquela noite...

TOC TOC TOC

\- Pode entrar - disse Ramona.

\- Olha só o que ela me enviou! - ordenou um entusiasmado Jackson olhando para o celular.

\- "Boa noite, namorado."

\- Ela nunca usou essa palavra antes. Ah... ela me ama de verdade. - suspirou o garoto deitando na cama da garota.

\- Isso foi a resposta que ela te deu pra esse testamento que você enviou? - Ramona perguntou surpresa.

\- Sim, mas vindo da Rocki isso é muito mais do que já consegui antes. Tô tão feliz.

\- Tô vendo, seus olhos estão brilhando, as pupilas estão dilatadas... parece até o Cosmo quando o Max dá bacon pra ele no café da manhã.

\- Eu só vim aqui pra te agradecer, Ramona. Pelo conselho, por me apoiar e etc - disse se sentando e olhando pra garota.

\- Não foi nada.

\- Eu só tenho um pouco de medo de estragar tudo como eu fiz com a Lola.

\- É só você olhar pra trás e ver onde errou e tentar acertar dessa vez.

\- Bem... acho que posso ter sido um pouco atencioso demais.

\- Um pouco? Ela recebe uma rosa todo dia até hoje porque você contratou o pacote anual com a floricultura.

\- Ainda tive que pagar uma taxa pra mudança de endereço depois que ela se mudou... Ok, Ok! Mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou assim... não consigo me ver tratando uma garota de uma forma diferente.

\- Oh, sério? Disse o cara que jogou seu cesto de roupa suja na porta do meu quarto e pediu pra eu lavar depois que a mãe dele mandou ele levar pra lavanderia?

\- Mas você já ia pra lá mesmo, não te custava nada!

\- Nada, só o meu ar puro, enfim, você tem que dar espaço pra garota respirar.

\- Ok, já entendi, minhas roupas estavam fedendo, tinha um uniforme de educação física lá e...

\- Não, não, não! - disse Ramona rindo. - O que eu estou tentando te explicar é que você precisa deixar sua namorada ter o espaço dela. Você precisa ter seus amigos, um hobby e precisa deixar que ela tenha os dela também. Porque se não... acaba. Entende?

\- Entendo... - respondeu pensativo. - Sabe, só o que espero dela é que goste de mim de verdade, que se importe comigo e com os meus sentimentos. Acho que isso não é pedir demais... certo?

\- Claro que não, você merece isso tudo.

\- Eu vou dar um tempo a ela. Vou esperar que me diga o que espera desse relacionamento e eu vou dar o meu melhor para fazê-la feliz.

\- Bem, e eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz. Só... não mande fazer camisetas com a foto dos dois pra cada dia da semana e dê de presente a ela de aniversário de 24 horas... A Lola nunca superou isso.

\- Ok... eu já entendi. - disso rindo. - Gastei todas as minhas economias naquele relacionamento.

\- Eu imagino que sim. - riu a garota.

\- Então... espaço.

\- Espaço. - concluiu a garota.

\- Então tenho que arrumar um hobby e amigos.

\- E o Mankowski?

\- Ele foi passar uns tempos na casa da avó.

\- Bem, então pelo menos uma amiga você já tem. - disse apontando pra si.- Agora só falta o hobby, que na verdade pode ser uma aspiração também. Você precisa descobrir o que quer fazer da sua vida. Ainda que faltem sei lá, uns seis anos pra se formar.

\- HA HA. Olha, eu sei que preciso achar algo em que eu seja bom, mas eu não consigo.

\- Engraçado é que nesses poucos segundos consegui listar umas 4 ou 5 coisas em que você é ótimo. - disse sorrindo.

\- HA HA, é sério, eu não sei o que vou fazer.

\- Que tal começar a se dedicar aos seus estudos e fazer aqueles "Ds" virarem pelo menos "Bs"?

\- Continue na linha de raciocínio realista, ok?

\- Você precisa se concentrar mais. Veja! Minha sessão de aconselhamento para faculdade está próximo e já fiz uma lista das minhas realizações acadêmicas. Também tenho a lista de faculdades que estou considerando ir.

\- Viu só, e eu não tenho nada! Não sei nem por onde começar...

\- Mas precisa descobrir. Está ai uma forma de tirar a Rocki da cabeça um pouco.

\- Hmm Quem? - perguntou distraído.

\- Sua namorada.

\- Ahhh sim! É, isso vai funcionar mesmo. - disse sorrindo.

\- Eu espero que sim. - concordou rindo. - Eu tenho que procurar um novo grupo de garotas pra andar. Vou ao cinema com as meninas do Clube de dança do colégio no fim de semana. Espero que sejam legais.

Nesse momento houve umas batidas apressadas na porta.

\- Pode entrar! - gritou Ramona.

\- Aí está você! - disse Max apontando pra Jackson. - Achei ele, mãe! - gritou pela porta. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou confuso.

\- Estava conversando com a Ramona.

\- Desde quando você entra no quarto dela? Desde quando vocês se dão tão bem?

\- Está exagerando. - disse Jackson se levantando da cama e passando a mão na cabeça do irmão. - Vamos lá, já é hora de ir dormir.

\- Acha que não sei? Estava te procurando pra me dar o meu beijo de boa noite.

\- Ok, vamos lá. - mas antes de sair olhou pra Ramona e disse:

\- Obrigado.

\- Não há de quê.

Continua...


	4. A festa

Era uma quinta a noite quando um Jackson entusiasmado entrou no quarto de Ramona sem bater e com seu celular na mão disse:

\- Eu fui convidado pra uma festa!

\- O que? De quem? - perguntou surpresa. Ela estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro.

\- Mike J., do quarto ano.

\- Ah, sim. Eu também fui convidada. Não é bem uma festa, é só passar um tempo jogando vídeogame e comendo pizza com a galera.

\- Acabou de descrever uma excelente festa.

\- Ok, tanto faz. Você vai?

\- Tá brincando? Claro que vou! É a minha primeira festa no ensino médio.

\- Bem, eu perguntei porque a sua namorada não vai.

\- Porque não?

\- Ela infelizmente não foi convidada, eu já perguntei.

\- Ué, por que não?

\- Jackson, só a galera popular foi convidada. Eu faço parte do grupo de dança e você do time de futebol. Sinto muito, mas acho que não dá pra ela ir.

\- Será que ela ficaria chateada se eu fosse mesmo assim?

\- Pergunte a ela.

\- Ok, vou mandar uma mensagem.

\- Diga a ela que não vai ter nada demais lá mesmo.

\- Ela já respondeu...

\- O que disse?

\- "Tanto faz, Fuller. Ta me atrapalhando jogar pedras pela janela do meu quarto no carro do cara que está saindo com a minha mãe. Pára de enviar coraçõeszinhos, sabe o que eu penso sobre isso." Acho que isso é um sim! - disse animado.

\- Agora só falta a sua mãe deixar.

\- Eu nem me lembrei dela...

\- Acho que ela não vai deixar. Lembra daquele "D" em ciências? Ela disse que queria ver você se esforçando mais nos seus estudos e menos distrações.

\- É simples, é só eu mostrar esse esforço.

\- Jackson, quando foi a última vez que abriu seu livro de ciências?

\- Sei lá, semana passada?

A garota levantou e foi até sua estante pegando um livro no topo e assoprando uma fina camada de poeira depois entregou-o ao garoto.

\- Reconhece?

\- Estava fazendo o que aqui?

\- Peguei emprestado com você no dia que fiquei doente e não fui a escola. Isso tem uns dois meses já. Como tem estudado? Quer saber? Esquece. Acho que só eu vou curtir a "festa" no sábado. - disse sorrindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Já sei! Vou fazer meu trabalho de casa e mostrar a ela! Tenho certeza de que isso vai convencê-la.

\- Só tem um problema.

\- Qual?

\- Você sabe qual é o trabalho de casa?

\- Ér... acho que preciso de um pouquinho de ajuda, tipo, qual é o trabalho de casa, como fazê-lo... essas coisas. Por favor, me ajuda! - pediu implorando segurando os ombros da garota.

\- Tá legal... anda, senta aqui. - disse se levantando e indo se sentar a escrivaninha.

O garoto puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela.

\- Onde tirou essa foto? - ele perguntou olhando para um porta retrato.

\- Na cidade onde morei a maior parte da minha vida, lá na Argentina.

\- Que lugar bonito.

\- Sim, é mesmo.

\- Sente saudades de lá?

\- Bastante, mas, pra falar a verdade eu prefiro morar aqui.

\- Sério? - perguntou surpreso.

\- É que eu sempre quis ter uma família grande. Eu sou filha única e meu pai vivia viajando... era bem solitário as vezes.

\- Bem, eu queria ser filho único e ter pais tecnicamente separados como os seus. Você tem dois quartos! Eu queria ter um pelo menos.

\- Jackson, você não sabe do que está falando. O Max e o Tommy são uns amores.

\- Sim, até você pegar por engano o condicionador de um e o boné do outro.

Ela riu.

\- Você pretende voltar pra Argentina algum dia?

\- A passeio, sim, claro, mas para viver não... eu prefiro viver aqui. - se entreolharam e sorriram.

\- Mas enfim, vamos logo pois já está tarde e temos aula amanhã.

\- Ok, vou mostrar pra minha mãe amanhã de manhã.

\- Se você conseguir entender a matéria, sim.

\- Eu disse que ia fazer, não que ia aprender toda a matéria. Qual é, ela não vai conferir todas as respostas.

\- E é assim que se preocupa com o seu futuro?

\- Eu vou ter tempo pra isso depois, agora essa festa é importante pra mim também.

\- Ok, Ok. Vamos lá.

No dia seguinte indo para a escola...

\- Eu não acredito que sua mãe deixou!

\- Você ajudou, sua presença me deu credibilidade.

\- E de nada por ficar acordada até as 2 horas da manhã te ajudando.

\- Ta ok, eu pago o Uber pra festa.

\- É o mínimo que poderia fazer. - a garota disse levantado uma sobrancelha.

A festa estava marcada para 8 horas da noite de sábado. Jackson e Ramona chegaram exatamente no horário marcado e perceberam que pouquíssimas pessoas já estavam no local.

Nervoso, o garoto tentou logo se enturmar, enquanto Ramona foi pegar um pedaço de pizza. Quando chegou na mesa um garoto aparentemente mais velho se aproximou e colocou o braço em volta do pescoço dela dizendo:

\- Ei, ei, iai boneca? Como eu nunca reparei em você no colégio antes?

\- Eu sou do primeiro ano. - disse se esquivando do rapaz.

\- Caloura? Entendi... por que não vamos ali e você me conta mais sobre você? Ou então... só me ouve falar sobre mim. Sinceramente... prefiro a segunda opção, mas te deixo escolher. - disse sorrindo e piscando um olho.

\- Não, obrigada. - disse nervosa se afastando com pressa.

\- Ah, pára! Vamos lá, vamos!

\- Não, eu já disse que não! - disse em um tom mais alto chamando a atenção de Jackson que logo se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Algum problema? - perguntou, ficando ao lado da garota e olhando para o rapaz.

\- Fala ai pé de ouro! A gata tá contigo?

Ele percebeu o olhar da garota pedindo socorro e então respondeu:

\- É, tá sim. Vem Ramona. - disse puxando-a pela mão.

\- Obrigada. - ela sussurrou.

\- Ele fez algo com você? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Relaxa, ele só foi inconveniente. Acho que isso deva ser o tipo de coisa que aconteça em "festas" como essa.

\- Acho que é melhor ficar perto de mim. Anda, vamos jogar videogame.

\- Ok.

Estavam jogando "Mortal Kombat" quando os veteranos chegaram com garrafas de cerveja distribuindo para os convidados. Os jogadores do time de futebol também chegaram e quando viram Jackson, o quarterback jogou uma lata de cerveja para o garoto e disse:

\- Ei pé de ouro, toma uma!

\- Vai pé de ouro!

\- "Vira, vira!" - todos gritavam em uníssono.

\- Jackson, não! Você só tem 15 anos! - gritou Ramona puxando o braço do garoto.

Mas ele preferiu ouvir os colegas e tomando a primeira lata, se juntou a eles pra pegar outra. Ramona ficou muito preocupada mas não sabia o que fazer, só observou os rapazes. Quando Jackson terminou sua terceira lata um deles perguntou:

\- Ei pessoal, vamos pichar a casa do treinador? Eu descobri onde ele mora e depois podemos nadar no lago do parque.

\- Ééé, vamos lá pessoal! - todos concordaram, exceto Ramona que parecia ser a única pessoa sóbria no momento.

\- Ei, pé de ouro, posso ir com você? - perguntou uma garota do quarto ano se aproximando de Jackson e passando o braço em volta do pescoço dele.

\- Mas é claro, por que não? - respondeu sorrindo.

Então Ramona viu que era hora de intervir. Se aproximou do amigo que já estava alterado e puxou o braço dele.

\- Jackson! Temos que ir embora!

\- Quem é você querida? - perguntou a garota.

\- Alguém que se importa com ele.

\- Olha só, eu cheguei primeiro, procure outro jogador.

Ramona então teve uma ideia e rapidamente agiu, ligando escondida pra polícia e fazendo a denúncia. E então gritou:

\- Pessoal, a polícia está vindo, alguém denunciou!

E então todos desesperados começaram a fugir. Foi o tempo que a garota teve para pegar o amigo pelo braço e com toda força que conseguiu reunir, arrastou-o para fora da casa e andaram até um ponto de ônibus a uns 50 metros de distância. Sentaram em um banco.

\- Agora o que vamos fazer?

\- Que tal chamar um Uber? - perguntou rindo e bastante zonzo.

\- Não... eu não posso entrar em um carro com um adolescente bêbado sem um adulto responsável estar junto.

\- Ah... to ficando com um soninho... disse fechando os olhos e colocando a cabeça no ombro da garota.

\- Pensa rápido Ramona... Já sei! Vou mandar uma mensagem para o meu pai. Jackson! Acorda!

\- Ual, seu perfume cheira tão bem... - comentou abraçando-a.

\- Ok, Ok! - disse se levantado depressa. - Meu pai já está vindo, só tente se comportar.

Fernando demorou mais 20 minutos mas então chegou e buscou os adolescentes. Após chegarem em casa e conseguirem subir sem serem vistos, foram direto para o quarto de Ramona e fecharam a porta.

\- Pai, o que vamos fazer?

\- Ele precisa beber água, tomar um banho e ir dormir. Você desce e pega a água, tente não ser vista. Eu vou até o quarto dele pegar roupas pra ele se trocar, essa hora o Max já está dormindo e Jackson, depois que beber a água, você vai tomar banho, infelizmente terei de ajudá-lo pra não cair no banheiro e depois você vai direto para o seu quarto, se alguém te ver e fizer alguma pergunta, não responda, não fale absolutamente nada e vá direto pra cama. Vão pensar que está com muito sono. Você me ouviu? Vá direto pra cama! - ordenou Fernando sacudindo o garoto sonolento.

\- Ok, Fermundo... - concordou o garoto deitando na cama da garota.

\- Ai, caramba! Aqui não, no seu quarto!

No dia seguinte após D.J. descobrir o que havia acontecido e ter conversado com Jackson, o garoto estava na varanda dos fundos, sentado nos degraus quando Ramona chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Então... como foi? - ela perguntou.

\- Duas semanas de castigo.

\- Me parece justo.

\- É, eu sei. Eu mereço mesmo.

\- Você mereceria mais se eu não estivesse lá pra te impedir de fazer o que os outros caras iam fazer.

\- O que eles iam fazer?

\- Você não se lembra?

\- A última lembrança que tenho é de estar abrindo a segunda lata de cerveja e você gritando de um lado e os caras do time do outro.

\- Bem, digamos que você poderia amanhecer jogado no parque a beira do lago e com uma garota ao seu lado.

\- Me parece um sonho... Aí! - a garota lhe deu uma cotovelada. - Ok, por favor não conta pra Rocki que eu disse isso.

\- Jackson, você poderia estar sendo procurado agora mesmo pela polícia por ter vandalizado a casa de uma pessoa e quem sabe não ser parabenizado daqui a nove meses por se tornar papai... - disse séria olhando em seus olhos.

O garoto corou e disse em um tom baixo:

\- Você está exagerando.

\- Você é quem pensa, você estava fora de si. Ainda bem que não fez nada demais se não teria que contar tudo pra Rocki.

O garoto ficou calado então ela continuou:

\- Sabe, hoje em dia muitos jovens inconsequentes acabam sendo pais muito cedo o que acarreta uma série de problemas, como ter que desistir da faculdade que tanto sonhavam e aceitar empregos que não os fazem felizes. Pode ser muito difícil pra todos os envolvidos mas principalmente para a criança.

\- Eu não quero uma vida assim. - disse sério e pensativo.

\- Então sugiro que faça boas escolhas a partir de agora porque na próxima vez eu posso não estar por perto.

O garoto então sorriu e pegou uma mão dela e disse:

\- Espero que esteja sempre por perto então.

Ela também sorriu e apertou a mão do garoto.

\- Vamos, ainda temos que terminar o trabalho de inglês que é pra amanhã.

\- Ok, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo. Sem eletrônicos por duas longas semanas.

\- Podemos trocar mensagens de papel se te fizer sentir melhor.

\- Pode ser... e você pode se vestir de fruta e eu pegar uma espada ninja e...

\- Não!

\- Ok... - disse triste se levantando e acompanhando a garota para o interior da casa.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Alguns meses depois...

Sthephanie estava muito atarefada em uma noite de sábado quando a pequena Kimberly não parava de chorar em seu colo e ela tinha que atender um telefonema importante de trabalho. Passando por Ramona e Jackson na cozinha, desesperada perguntou:

\- Podem colocá-la pra dormir? Ela já mamou e já arrotou. É só colocá-la no berço. Ok, obrigada!

\- Ok... - Concordou Ramona pegando desajeitadamente o bebê aos prantos. - Vamos Jackson.

\- Não precisa de mim pra fazer isso.

\- Vamos, Jackson! - inquiriu com um olhar intimidador.

\- Ok... - concordou desanimado.

Eles desceram para o porão e o bebê foi colocado no berço com cuidado.

\- Vamos ver se ela precisa de uma fralda limpa... não precisa. Está bem quentinha, acabou de mamar e já arrotou, é... agora só falta dormir.

Vamos bebê, durma, durma... - A garota balançava levemente a priminha.

\- Está tentando colocar ela pra dormir ou hipnotizá-la?

\- Não... não deu certo com o Tommy quando tentei uma vez.

\- O que?

\- Tem outra ideia gênio? O bebê não pára de chorar!

\- Que tal cantar pra ela? - perguntou o garoto.

\- Eu não canto muito bem.

\- É só um bebê, não uma competição do "The voice".

\- Tá, canta você então, Pavarotti.

\- Ok... deixa eu ver... já sei!

"Come stop your crying

It'll be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight..."

Ramona se surpreendeu com a voz do garoto e ficou observando atentamente seu cuidado com a prima.

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry..."

\- Vamos lá, cante comigo. - pediu o garoto.

"Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always"

Agora estavam os dois adolescentes cantando suavemente para o bebê que havia se acalmado e olhava atentamente para os dois.

"Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all"

Ficaram cantando por uns 2 minutos.

\- Ela domiu! - cochixou Jackson surpreso.

\- Sim... por que escolheu essa música?

\- Meu pai costumava cantar ela pra mim quando eu era pequeno... sabe, quando eu tinha medo de alguma coisa.

\- Entendi...

\- Você quer ser mãe algum dia? - perguntou Jackson após alguns minutos enquanto observavam o bebê dormir tranquilo.

\- Bem... eu não sei. Me parece assustador, ter um ser tão pequeno e indefeso dependendo de mim pra sobreviver. E tem minha carreira, não sei se eu conseguiria conciliar as duas coisas.

\- Minha mãe consegue.

\- Sim, acho ela uma mãe incrível. Mas e você? Quer ser pai algum dia? Você tem jeito com crianças.

\- Eu não sei... acho que não.

\- Por que?

\- Eu... acho que não seria capaz.

\- Como assim?

\- Ramona, eu não tenho um pai pra me aconselhar e me ajudar a crescer e me tornar um homem. E se eu tivesse um filho?

\- Jackson, você tem uma casa cheia de gente que te ama e que está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por você. Você tem uma mãe dedicada, amorosa e compreensiva que se esforça todos os dias pra você e seus irmãos terem tudo o que precisam. Eu sei que nada substitui um pai, mas a falta de um não te torna incapaz de se tornar um, só significa que terá de se importar o bastante para tentar ser o melhor que puder. Eu tenho certeza que será um ótimo pai um dia.

E nesse momento chega Sthep descendo as escadas.

\- Ah, obrigada pessoal. Ual, conseguiram botar ela pra dormir. Caramba, me contem o segredo. Quando ela começa a chorar pode durar horas a fio, só tem uma coisa que faz ela parar. - comentou tirando uma chupeta do bolso.

\- Você disse que era só colocá-la no berço! - disse Ramona revoltada.

\- Em minha defesa eu não disse o tempo que levaria pra ela dormir. Ok, desculpa. Era uma ligação realmente importante e eu não achava a chupeta. - disse com um sorriso forçado. - Agora podem ir e muitíssimo obrigada. Deixem os contatos pra quando eu precisar de uma babá.

Música: "You'll be in my heart", por Phil Collins

Obs: Olá pessoal, gostaria de receber mais comentários, por favor me digam o que estão achando desta Fanfic e no que poderia ser melhor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Com a chegada do bebê de Sthephanie, logo ficou claro que eles precisavam de mais espaço. Após uma reunião de família, chegaram a conclusão que o melhor para todos era Jimmy ir morar com Shephanie e ajudá-la com a bebê e com isso, Fernando ficaria com a casa ao lado somente para ele.

\- Bem, acho que não temos escolha. - disse Kimmy.

\- O que mãe? - perguntou Ramona, confusa.

\- Vamos ter que ir morar com o papá. Eles precisam de mais espaço aqui e o papá tem espaço de sobra lá.

\- Mas mãe, eu amo morar aqui.

\- Talvez haja outro jeito Kimmy, vamos lá, é a casa dos Tanner, sempre cabe mais um. - Disse D.J. - A menos que esse mais um seja o Fernando... nesse caso estamos bem.

\- D.J., sabe que eu vou estar sempre aqui pra te ajudar no que for preciso, e preciso dizer também que esses últimos três anos foram os melhores de toda a minha vida, mas, chegou a hora. - concluiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Oh Kimmy... disse D.J. quando foi abraçar a amiga.

\- Bom, pelo menos estaremos bem perto. Já me acostumei com todos vocês. - disse Ramona olhando para todos na sala.

\- A 5 metros de distância pra ser mais exato. - observou Max.

\- Max, não vai sentir falta da Kimmy e da Ramona? - perguntou D.J.

\- Vou, mas... ter um quarto só pra mim é um sonho muito antigo.

\- Você amou quando começou a dividir o quarto com o Jackson.

\- E comecei a odiar quando encontrei a primeira meia suja no chão, ou seja, cinco horas depois.

\- Tenho certeza que está feliz também, né Jackson? - perguntou Ramona ao amigo.

\- É... claro. - disse o garoto com uma expressão séria.

\- Jimmy e Sthephanie podem ir para o sótão e o bebê pode ficar no antigo quarto de Nick e Alex. Jackson volta para o seu antigo quarto e Max troca de quarto com Tommy, ele precisa de mais espaço para os brinquedos. O porão vai virar um quarto de hóspedes já que sempre tem gente vindo pra cá. - decidiu D.J.

\- Então tudo resolvido. Ramona, vamos fazer nossas trouxas, nos mudamos amanhã.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Ramona estava em seu quarto fazendo as malas quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Estava tocando "You Are Not Alone" de Michael Jackson, em seu celular.

\- Entra.

\- Oi, eai, terminando de arrumar suas coisas? - perguntou Jackson.

"Another day has gone

I'm still all alone

How could this be?

You're not here with me

You never said goodbye

Someone tell me why

Did you have to go

And leave my world so cold..."

\- Sim, só faltam algumas malas. Relaxa Jaxito, já vai ter o seu quarto de volta.

\- Eu não o considero meu. - disse sentando na cama e olhando a sua volta.

\- Obrigada por me emprestá-lo. Só me desculpa por demorar três anos pra te devolver.

"Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay..."

\- Ramona, como eu disse, eu não considero ele meu, na verdade ... preferiria que não tivesse que ir embora. - disse com um olhar sério.

\- O que? Prefere continuar dividindo o quarto com o Max?

\- O que quero dizer é que...vou sentir sua falta.

\- Ah... - ela não sabia o que dizer.

\- Quer dizer, quem vai estar comigo na minha próxima desilusão amorosa? Ou quem vai me fazer companhia até a escola e a todos os eventos chatos de família? Ou quem vai me trazer leite morno todos os dias antes de dormir?

\- Tenho certeza que o Max faria isso de bom grado, ele sempre reclama do sabor do meu.

\- Você é a minha melhor amiga, Ramona. - disse o garoto olhando nos olhos da garota.

"But you are not alone

And I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'

And I and girl you know that I'll be there

I'll be there..."

\- Você também é o meu melhor amigo, Jackson. E vou sentir falta do seu café com amêndoas que você sabe que eu amo e das noites de filmes que gostamos... até mesmo do seu péssimo gosto musical. - disse rindo. - A questão é... não vou estar tão longe assim.

\- Você não entende. Não é só estar longe fisicamente, é não fazer mais parte da família.

A garota então se aproximou e abraçou ele com força.

\- Jackson, você sempre será minha família porque eu te amo. - e com isso ela se deu conta do que acabara de dizer então tentou se retratar se afastando e dizendo:

\- Quer dizer, amo todos vocês como minha família.

"For you are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart..."

Nesse momento Kimmy entrou no quarto.

\- Vamos Ramona, seu papá tá esperando pra levar suas coisas.

\- Já vou mãe. - então dá um último olhar para o garoto e pega algumas malas. Quando está saindo ele a impede e fala:

\- Sabe, eu posso ficar no porão, lá tem muito mais espaço que esse quartinho minúsculo.

\- Jackson...

\- Ok... me dê as malas, eu levo.

\- Obrigada. - agradeceu com um sorriso triste.

Música: "You are not alone", por Michael Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Alguns meses depois...

Todos estavam fora de casa, apenas Jackson e Ramona ficaram na casa dos Fuller pois deveriam começar a fazer um projeto de ciências. Era um fim de tarde chuvoso de sexta feira e Ramona estava na sala fazendo o projeto quando precisou ir ao banheiro no andar de cima. Ao se aproximar do cômodo ouviu um choro baixo. Curiosa, foi ver o que era. Sem bater na porta para entrar, adentrou o quarto dos garotos devagar e viu a origem do som que ouvira.

\- Jackson?

\- Você não bateu. - observou enquanto se virava de costas para esconder o rosto e limpar as lágrimas.

\- Desculpa, eu só fiquei preocupada. O que aconteceu?

\- Nada.

\- Jackson...

\- Já falei que nada, não me ouviu? - disse grosseiramente.

\- Ok... vou te deixar sozinho. Me desculpa.

\- Não, espera. - disse se virando. - Desculpa. Você pode ficar.

\- Ok. Bem, se não quiser conversar, eu vou respeitar sua vontade.

\- É que... Rocki e eu brigamos hoje.

\- Vocês terminaram?

\- Seja lá qual for o nome do que tínhamos, sim.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Como se não bastasse não querer que eu a chamasse de namorada ainda disse que não tinha nada demais ela sair com o Jacob.

\- Não! - disse Ramona surpresa.

\- Isso depois de já ter feito. - disse triste.

\- Jackson, eu sinto muito. - disse a garota se aproximando, sentando ao lado dele e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Acho que foi melhor assim. A gente não ia chegar a lugar algum mesmo naquele relacionamento.

\- Acho que você tem razão.

\- Eu queria conhecer alguém que goste de mim de verdade pra passar o resto da vida juntos. Esse não é o sonho de muitas garotas por aí também? Por que não encontrei a garota certa ainda? - perguntou limpando suas lágrimas da bochecha.

\- Tenho certeza que vai encontrar algum dia.

\- Me responde com sinceridade Ramona, eu sou tão ruim assim?

\- Como assim?

\- Qual é o meu problema? Com a Lola fui atencioso demais e ela me deixou, com a Rocki fui mais relachado e nem tínhamos o título de "namorados" mas mesmo assim ela não me quis. Acho que é isso. Nunca vou encontrar alguém, vou morrer sozinho e com uma dúzia de gatos.

\- Jackson, você está sendo duro demais consigo mesmo. Você só tem 16 anos, uma vida inteira pela frente para encontrar a garota certa. - disse passando a mão em suas costas.

\- O que você mudaria em mim?

\- O que?

\- Você é uma garota, talvez possa me dizer o que elas veem de errado comigo. - disse olhando em seus olhos.

\- Eu não sei... eu acho que... nada.

\- O que?

\- Be-bem, eu disse que nada porque cada detalhe seu é o que faz você ser quem é Jackson, e eu acho que você é um cara especial.

\- Especial?

\- Si-sim - disse gaguejando.

\- Por que? - perguntou olhando em seus olhos de forma ingênua.

\- Bem, por que você é diferente de todos os caras que eu conheci. Você é atencioso, carinhoso, gentil...

\- Acha mesmo que um dia vou encontrar a garota certa? - perguntou ele baixinho.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vai.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Seus rostos estavam bem próximos e suas respirações quase colidiam uma com a outra enquanto os dois adolescentes se observavam cada um com uma expressão diferente. Ramona não respondeu a pergunta dele mas parecia pensativa e confusa porém nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Até que ela se aproximou mais uns centímetros dele... e finalmente disse:

\- Eu preciso ir... Continuar meu projeto de ciências. - se levantou e praticamente saiu correndo do quarto deixando um Jackson confuso atrás dela.

No relógio marcava meia noite e Ramona ainda estava acordada olhando para o teto do quarto que agora pertencia a Max. A menina dormiria na casa dos Fuller naquela noite e o restante da família voltaria apenas no dia seguinte pela manhã.

"O que eu senti hoje quando estava perto do Jackson?" Pensava ela.

"Foi diferente de tudo que eu já senti por ele, na verdade foi diferente de tudo que eu já senti por qualquer pessoa."

"Eu não entendo... que-quer dizer, ele é praticamente meu irmão."

"Será...?"

"Oh não, eu gosto do Jackson!"

"Isso está terrivelmente errado, moramos juntos por anos, o quarto dele era do outro lado do corredor!"

"Nos conhecemos desde sempre."

"Minha mãe e a D.J nunca aceitariam isso."

"Ou melhor, EU nunca aceitaria isso, quer dizer, é o Jackson!"

"Não... eu só estou confusa, é isso."

"Eu preciso encontrar o cara perfeito pra mim logo. E ele vai ser um cara legal, divertido, que se importe com os meus sentimentos, que cuide de mim, que me respeite, que seja atencioso, carinhoso, gentil..."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Não!" - deixou escapar dos seus lábios. Colocou a mão na boca e ficou pensando se teria acordado o amigo.

"Eu não acredito! O Jackson é o cara perfeito pra mim!" - pensou surpresa.

Quando de repente ouviu uma batida na porta. Olhou para o relógio e eram 00:10.

\- Ramona?

Jackson ouvira seu grito e tinha vindo ver se estava tudo certo com ela. "Tão Jackson." Ela pensou sacudindo a cabeça.

\- Você está bem? Posso entrar? - perguntou.

Ela não sabia se respondia ou se fingia estar dormindo. O que ela faria se tinha acabado de descobrir seus sentimentos por ele e não sabia se conseguiria encará-lo naquele momento. Sem pensar gaguejou:

\- Po-pode.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ela tinha um abajur ligado na mesinha do computador que estava iluminando fracamente o cômodo. O garoto se aproximou e se sentou na cama.

\- Ouvi um barulho, está tudo bem?

\- Não foi nada. - disse ela se sentando também. - Está tarde, é melhor você ir dormir.

\- Você também, o que faz acordada uma hora dessas?

\- Nada, e você?

\- Nada... ok, eu estava acordado pensando.

\- Em que?

\- Eu não consigo parar de pensar na verdade. Bem, a Rocki me mandou uma mensagem depois daquela conversa que a gente teve hoje.

\- O que ela queria?

\- Ela queria que voltássemos a ser o que éramos antes.

\- Ah...- foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Ela começou a sentir algo estranho em seu peito. Algo que mais adiante descobriria que eram os primeiros indícios de ciúmes de Jackson.

\- Ela disse que eu fui um bebezão e que não tinha nada a ver. - continuou Jackson.

\- E o que você disse? - perguntou ela anciosa pela resposta.

\- Eu pensei naquilo que você disse sobre mim, que sou um cara especial etc e então decidi que mereço mais. Eu disse a ela que poderíamos continuar a sermos amigos, mas que ela não era "a garota" que estou procurando pra passar o resto da minha vida.

\- Você disse isso?

\- Sim. - respondeu com orgulho. - E... eu devo isso a você, por me fazer enxergar coisas a meu respeito que eu nunca tinha enxergado antes. Obrigado.

\- E eu não disse isso só pra te fazer se sentir melhor, eu realmente te considero um cara muito especial. - disse ela nervosa e sem jeito desviando o olhar.

\- Sabe, eu também tenho certeza que você vai encontrar o cara certo.

\- O que? - perguntou confusa.

\- Quer dizer, nenhum dos seus relacionamentos deu certo.

\- Obrigada por me lembrar. - disse sarcástica e com uma expressão de tristeza.

\- Me desculpa, é só que...

\- O que, Jackson?

\- Você é talentosa, inteligente... - disse olhando em seus olhos, como se a resposta habitasse neles. - Compreensiva, amiga...

Eles estavam se olhando daquele jeito novamente em que seus olhos não se desviavam uns dos outros e seus rostos se aproximando cada vez mais, bem lentamente. Ramona entrou em pânico. Ela já sabia que gostava de Jackson, mas não sabia o que aquela situação significava. Será que ele sentia algo por ela também ou estava apenas pensando em outro adjetivo? Será que algum dia teria coragem de contar a ele como se sentia? Eram perguntas demasiadamente pesadas em seu coração para ficarem sem respostas.

Então, surgiu uma solução, uma assustadora solução que somente em pensar, Ramona já se sentiu quase paralisada de medo. Mas conseguiu se mover apenas para executá-la. Ela se aproximou mais do rosto dele esperando que ele recuasse ou falasse algo. O que não aconteceu, então, considerou ser o momento certo para se aproximar ainda mais e acabar com a distância entre eles através de um beijo. O mesmo foi inesperado, rápido, porém, suave. Quando ela se afastou, percebeu que não tinha como sair dali correndo para se esconder em seu quarto. Ele por outro lado, não fazia o menor sinal de querer ir embora. Sua expressão era de total surpresa.

\- Por que você fez isso? - perguntou bem baixo.

\- Me-me desculpa, eu só... isso foi um erro. Você não deveria estar aqui Jackson, é melhor ir dormir. - disse nervosa se levantado e abrindo a porta rapidamente.

\- Eu só... - começou, suas palavras não passavam de um sussurro. - Acho que nunca alguém vai gostar de mim.

Ele então se levantou, saiu do quarto e não falou mais nada. Ramona estava sem ação com o coração aos pedaços e temendo que tivesse tomado uma péssima decisão. Fechou a porta e deitou na cama chorando.

No dia seguinte...

\- Ramona, desce logo, hora do café da manhã! - gritou Kimmy da cozinha.

Então ela receosa desceu devagar e observou se Jackson estava por ali. O garoto parecia distraído sentado a mesa comendo ovos com bacon. Ela não sabia se teria coragem de encará-lo naquele momento, mas algo dentro dela anciava por estar perto dele, conversar com ele e ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem. Desse modo, decidida se aproximou da mesa e se sentou ao seu lado olhando para ele. O garoto nem se quer olhou para ela, simplesmente terminou de comer, se levantou e disse:

\- Mãe, estou subindo pra continuar com o meu projeto.

\- Tudo bem querido. E fico orgulhosa por estar levando seus estudos a sério agora. - disse D.J. dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ramona parecia ter sido atingida com um soco no estômago. Ser ignorada daquele jeito, com tanta indiferença, era pior do que se ele tivesse gritado com ela. Precisava resolver essa situação, então pegou uma maçã para não mandarem ela comer algo e seguiu os passos do garoto.

\- Jackson, precisamos conversar. - disse ela entrando no quarto dele.

\- Sim? - disse com calma olhando em seus olhos. Aquela atitude descontraída estava deixando Ramona furiosa.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. - disse ela se sentando ao seu lado na cama e olhando em seus olhos.

\- Acho que não precisamos não, você já deixou bem claro que foi um erro. Não temos o que discutir. Agora se me der licença, preciso continuar com o meu trabalho. - disse desviando o olhar.

\- Você está sendo infantil.

\- Infantil? Você não sabe como eu me senti ontem, não sabe como... quer saber? Acho que vou fazer isso em outro lugar.

\- Não, espera! - disse ela segurando o braço dele. - Por favor, fica.

\- Eu não quero conversar.

\- Mas você não entende que esse clima não pode continuar. Eu só te peço que converse comigo, me diga como se sente e então eu lhe direi como eu me sinto.

\- Ramona, você sabia o quanto eu estava sensível naquele momento, eu tinha acabado de saber que a Rocki tinha saido com outro cara! Eu estava tentando juntar os cacos da minha auto estima quando você me ajudou falando aquelas coisas legais sobre mim e então você me beijou. E pra que? Pra brincar com os meus sentimentos? - perguntou, o recentimento nítido em sua voz e seu semblante meio enraivecido.

\- Jackson, mas é claro que não. Eu nunca faria isso com você. Eu só-

\- Quer saber, até mais. - e saiu.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

As próximas semanas passaram lentamente e foram para Ramona, terríveis. Jackson a tratava com total indiferença e sempre que possível saía de perto da garota. Eram como estranhos. Ninguém percebera a mudança de relacionamento entre os dois... exceto Max. Ele era observador demais e próximo demais também dos dois adolescentes para que o comportamento atípico entre eles passasse despercebido.

Decidido a descobrir o que houvera, um dia foi visitar Ramona em sua casa e se dirigiu para o quarto da garota quando Kimmy o instrui a fazê-lo.

\- Ramona? Posso entrar? - perguntou Max batendo na porta.

\- Pode Max.

O menino entrou e com cautela se sentou ao lado da garota na cama. Ela estava fazendo o dever de casa.

\- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

\- Ah... sim. Eu preciso de ajuda com o dever de casa.

\- Você? - perguntou Ramona com uma expressão de incredulidade.

\- Bem, é um projeto sobre psicologia e eu preciso escolher duas pessoas para eu analisar durante uma semana e tomar notas sobre o comportamento delas. Eu escolhi você e o Jackson já que vocês são meus melhores amigos. - ele parou para observar a reação da garota.

\- Ah. - Foi só o que ela disse, porém, parecia pensativa.

\- Então... eu na verdade já comecei meu projeto e estive observando vocês dois na última semana.

\- Você esteve? - perguntou ela aparentemente preocupada.

\- Sim, mas agora preciso reunir vocês dois para analisar certos aspectos ainda.

\- Ah, acho que não vai dar Max, sinto muito mas acho melhor você procurar outra pessoa.

\- Eu sabia! Tem alguma coisa estranha entre vocês dois, só não sabia que era tão ruim a ponto de não querer vê-lo.

\- O que? Não... eu só-

\- Ramona, pode me contar o que houve. Eu só inventei essa história de projeto pra descobrir o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois.

\- O que? Mentiu pra mim?

\- Me desculpa, mas estou muito curioso e também preocupado. Ele é meu irmão e você é minha melhor amiga.

\- Max, desculpa, mas não me sinto pronta pra conversar sobre isso com ninguém.

\- Mas agora você só tem a sua visão sobre a situação, tenho certeza que sob duas perspectivas podemos encontrar uma saída, para seja lá qual for o problema, com mais facilidade.

A garota pensou um pouco e então disse:

\- Você é um garoto muito esperto.

\- Me ofende você perceber isso só agora.

\- Tudo bem, mas... feche a porta por favor.

\- Ok.

\- Bem, é que... eu gosto do Jackson.

\- O que? - perguntou o menino com a mesma expressão de quando D.J. disse que a marca de amaciante favorita dele havia falido.

\- E eu beijei ele.

Dessa vez lhe faltaram até palavras, sua expressão de surpresa falava por si só.

\- Eu disse que nunca deveria ter acontecido, ele estava muito sensível pelo término com a Rocki e então não quer falar mais comigo.

O garoto parecia tentar se recompor e respirando fundo, perguntou:

\- Você acha que ele também gosta de você?

Essa foi a vez dele a surpreender. Ela não havia pensado nisso antes. Será que ele gostava dela de verdade?

\- Bem... eu não sei.

\- Precisamos descobrir então.

\- Como? Ele não quer nem estar no mesmo cômodo que eu.

\- Deixa comigo mana, vou te ajudar nessa.

\- Max... obrigada. Você é o irmãozinho caçula que eu nunca quis ter.

\- Tô brincando. - disse ela rindo ao ver a expressão do garoto.

\- Mas se tudo der certo, no futuro serei seu irmãozinho de verdade quando se casar com o Jackson. - observou o garoto.

A garota corou.

\- Te passo as instruções amanhã de manhã, vou estudar melhor a situação.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Max voltara para sua casa e passou o resto do dia pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar Ramona. A noite naquele dia, foi até o quarto do irmão mais velho e entrou sem bater. Jackson estava distraído ouvindo música em sua cama.

\- Jackson? - chamou Max sentando-se na cama do garoto.

\- Que foi? - perguntou tirando os fones do ouvido.

\- Eu... só queria passar um tempo com o meu irmãozão. Faz tempo que não fazemos nada juntos. - afirmou tentando parecer convincente embora estivesse meio nervoso.

\- Nós tomamos café da manhã juntos toda manhã.

\- Eu sei, mas-

\- Mamãe sempre nos leva juntos para o dentista.

\- Sim, mas-

\- Sem contar as vezes que temos que usar o banheiro ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não é o que quero dizer!

\- Ok... então o que é?

\- Quero dizer passar um tempo de qualidade, conversando sobre a vida por exemplo.

\- Não tô muito a fim de conversar, Max. - disse o garoto virando para o outro lado da cama, dando as costas para o irmão.

\- Sabe, eu notei que você não anda legal nos últimos dias e só pensei que poderia tentar te ajudar antes que a mamãe percebece e vinhesse ela mesma te interrogar.

\- Você acha que ela percebeu alguma coisa estranha em mim?

\- Não sei... mas vai Jackson, vamos tentar um pouco de conversação. Pode ser que te faça bem.

\- Tá... tanto faz. O que quer saber? - perguntou se virando novamente para encarar o irmão.

\- Ok... como vai na escola?

\- Bom, nosso time está invicto a três jogos, então, anda tudo muito bem por lá. Os professores são simpáticos comigo, os alunos me cumprimentam no corredor, as garotas deixam seus números no meu armário, sou convidado pra festas todo fim de semana, embora eu não vá em nenhuma. Já tenho 5.000 seguidores no Instagram. - comentou, embora não parecesse animado com nenhuma das situações.

\- A vida parece muito boa então?

\- Sim... tanto faz. - disse desanimado.

\- Me parece que tudo isso não te faz completamente feliz. Faltaria algo então... mas o que?

\- Nada, eu to bem.

\- Será que sente falta da Rocki?

\- Quem?

\- Sua ex namorada.

\- Ah sim! Não... eu não sentia por ela o que pensei que sentia.

\- E o que sentia então?

\- Eu não sei... paixão? Só sei que amor não era.

\- E como você sabe disso?

O garoto inspirou profundamente e se sentou na cama, olhando para suas próprias mãos com uma expressão séria.

\- Porque descobri o que é amor de verdade. Ou pelo menos acho que descobri... - agora as palavras do garoto não passavam de um sussurro.

\- E o que é, então?

\- Está fazendo muitas perguntas Max, por que está tão interessado na minha vida?

\- Jackson, você é meu irmão mais velho e eu me importo com você. Sabe, eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso direito mas acho que desde que o papai morreu você ocupou um pouquinho o lugar dele na minha vida. Pensei que poderia contar com você para conversar sobre assuntos como amor, garotas e essas coisas.

\- E você pode, Max. Sempre.

\- Então... o que é amor pra você? Quero ver se o que sinto pela Rose é verdadeiro.

\- Eu acho que... é você admirar, respeitar a outra pessoa e se importar de verdade com os sentimentos dela. É querer somente o bem e protegê-la de qualquer situação ruim.

\- Mas isso não parece um amor do tipo romântico, você poderia facilmente estar descrevendo o amor que sente pela mamãe com essas palavras.

\- Eu sei, mas acho que essa é a base pra qualquer tipo de amor, Max. Mas depois...

\- O que vem depois?

\- Você passa a apreciar cada vez mais a companhia da outra pessoa. Passa a querer conhecê-la mais e mais e com isso, descobrir suas qualidades e compreender seus defeitos e a tolerá-los de uma forma que não conseguia antes. - nessa parte ele riu fracamente parecendo se lembrar de algo.

\- E depois?

\- Bem... eu não cheguei nessa parte ainda.

\- E por que não?

\- Por que... - de repente o garoto pareceu nervoso então falou rapidamente: - É hora de dormir.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Calma, eu não estou aqui para interrogá-lo. Mas veja, me parece que anda meio ansioso, estressado... talvez só precise de um tempo pra relaxar. Se afastar de tudo e de todos e procurar paz e tranquilidade.

\- E o que me sugere?

\- As férias começam semana que vem e conheço um lugar ótimo. Seria só você, a natureza, a paz e... quem sabe aquilo que precisa pra ser completamente feliz? - perguntou sorrindo.

\- Um acampamento?

\- Não seria um acampamento qualquer, seria um acampamento de gente grande. Conheço um lugar onde alugam umas cabanas muito legais.

Ficam próximas de um lago onde pode-se pescar, nadar, andar de pedalinho... Tem uma trilha também, e bastante animais...

\- Max, Max espera ai. Eu não sei por qual motivo eu iria querer ir pra um lugar assim. Não sei nadar, detesto mosquitos e tenho medo da maioria dos animais silvestres. Você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei, mas pensei que poderia ser como um marco... Tipo, você deixando a infância e adolescência pra trás e tentando descobrir que tipo de homem almeja ser. Quem de fato você é, Jackson...

O garoto parecia pensativo. Até que por fim falou:

\- Você tem razão. Já tenho 17 anos, eu preciso me encontrar e saber o que quero fazer da minha vida. No momento tenho certeza que aqui não vou conseguir me concentrar nisso. - disse olhando para a janela de seu quarto.

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir mano.

\- Sabe, você é um cara legal, Max. - comentou sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.

\- Sempre soube disso.

No dia seguinte na casa dos Gibblers...

\- Você o que? - Ramona perguntou espantada.

\- Ramona, é simplesmente uma excelente ideia! Vocês dois juntos por um fim de semana inteiro, no meio do nada, sem ter pra onde ele fugir, sem sinal nos celulares, tendo apenas a compainha um do outro para apreciar. Desculpa, mas não vejo como você poderia planejar um primeiro encontro melhor.

\- Max, você não entende! E se ele me odiar mais ainda por ter planejado isso tudo?

\- Bem... acho que vamos ter que arriscar.

\- E como eu conseguiria ir pra esse acampamento sem que ele soubesse?

\- Simples, fale com o seu pai e peça pra ir a um acampamento nas férias mas não diga o nome do lugar. É importante que fale com ele quando estiver assistindo aquela novela mexicana que ele ama, assim nem vai ler os papéis de autorização.

\- E quanto a minha mãe?

\- Ela vai estar naquela viagem a trabalho com a tia Steph.

\- Esperto.

\- Sim, pois é. Você morando em outra casa torna esse plano bem viável. Jackson não vai nem desconfiar de nada.

\- Como ele está?

\- "Bem" não é a palavra que caracteriza ele no momento. Ele anda muito desanimado.

Ramona se sentiu culpada.

\- Eu só quero que tudo entre a gente fique bem. Me sinto tão mal.

\- Calma, tudo está prestes a se resolver. Agora você só tem que fazer sua parte conforme o combinado.

\- O que faço agora?

\- Arrume suas malas e imprima a autorização no site do acampamento. Já fiz as reservas... Acho que vai ter uma pequena surpresa quando chegar lá... - afirmou sorrindo.

\- O que? Que surpresa?

\- Não seria surpresa se eu te contasse.

\- Por que será que não estou gostando disso?

\- Mas vai gostar, acredite em mim. Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza. Agora tenho que ir lá convencer a mamãe de que largar o Jackson no meio do nada e deixar ele por conta própria para sobreviver é uma boa ideia. Acredite em mim, foi dificílimo conseguir argumentos suficientes. - afirmou caminhando em direção a porta do quarto da amiga.

\- Max... obrigada.

\- De nada, mana. Mas lembre-se disso quando estiver escolhendo o padrinho do primogênito de vocês. - disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto deixou uma Ramona extremamente corada, porém contente, para trás.


	10. Chapter 10

Era o dia do acampamento e não parava de chover. Max tentava acordar o irmão mais velho que insistia em manter a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, ignorando-o totalmente.

\- Jackson, nós temos que sair de casa em 1 hora! Anda, levanta! Vai tomar banho e desça pra tomar café da manhã. A mamãe está lá embaixo preparando-o e eu já conferi suas malas, carreguei seu celular e coloquei todos os documentos na sua carteira. Olha... essa não é uma boa maneira de começar o seu "marco" pra vida adulta.

\- Tá legal... já to levantando. Peça pra mamãe colocar o meu bolinho na mochila.

Max revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

Ramona havia acordado 4:00 da manhã e desde então não conseguiu mais dormir. Aproveitou para organizar todas as bagagens e preparar o café da manhã para seu pai e ela. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais nervosa ela ficava. Os pensamentos não paravam de vir. Pensamentos como: "O que vou dizer a ele?", "Será que ele também gosta de mim?", "O que será que o Max aprontou?".

Ela era apenas uma garota de 17 anos que se apaixonara pelo seu ex-inimigo e agora possivelmente ex-melhor amigo que compartilhara uma casa por 3 anos. Não sabia o que mais a incomodava naquele momento, se o fato de que Jackson poderia não sentir o mesmo por ela ou de que poderia ter perdido sua amizade para sempre. Nem mesmo poderia imaginar qual seria a reação de suas famílias se descobrissem o que acontecera entre eles... ou o que estava prestes a acontecer.

E agora estava ali, a algumas poucas horas de ficar sozinha com Jackson e enfim lhe contar sinceramente como se sentia. Ela não sabia qual seria a sua reação, no entanto, tinha que tentar. Essa era a sua melhor chance.

Enquanto D.J. dirigia para o acampamento que ficava a 5 horas de viagem dali, Tommy dormia tranquilamente na cadeirinha, Max fazia anotações em seu celular no banco do carona e Jackson estava no banco de trás ouvindo música com a cabeça apoiada no vidro do carro, olhando as gotas de chuva escorrerem preguiçosamente. Estava ouvindo "Stay" de Miley Cyrus e simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Ramona. "Mas ela me machucou.", " Não, eu não vou ficar pensando nela.", "Não, eu não vou mandar uma mensagem perguntando se ela está bem."Parecia que nada que acontecesse naquele dia poderia melhorar o seu humor. Estava a caminho de uma cabana no meio da floresta, sem videogame, sem sinal no celular, sem fast food e aquela chuva só contribuía para tornar o cenário o pior possível. No entanto, tinha que parecer que realmente queria fazer aquilo ou então sua mãe não o deixaria ir.

\- Filho estou muito surpresa de você querer fazer essa viagem ainda mais com essa chuva.

\- Sim, acho que vai ser bom para o meu crescimento pessoal. Ano que vem estarei na faculdade e preciso treinar minha independência.

\- Fico muito orgulhosa de você, mas, me certifiquei de que o acampamento seja seguro e hoje antes de sairmos liguei pra lá pra confirmar sua reserva e me surpreendeu muito que...

\- Mãe! Olha pra frente! - gritou Max.

\- Max, que foi? - perguntou assustada. - Eu estou olhando pra frente!

\- Acho que você atropelou um esquilo!

\- Impossível, não tem esquilos nessa estrada.

\- Então acho que estou precisando visitar meu oftalmologista. Sabe, com a popularidade de Jackson no futebol, acho que você ficou um pouco relapsa com seus outros filhos.

\- O que? Não, eu não- Max, isso não é verdade.

\- Quem esqueceu de me buscar na biblioteca sexta passada?

\- Eu já me desculpei! O jogo acabou e fiquei de levar os meninos pra comemorarem tomando sorvete.

\- Quem não estava presente quando o Tommy andou de bicicleta sozinho pela primeira vez?

\- Dessa vez eu estava no trabalho!

E a conversa se prolongou pelos próximos 50 minutos quando pararam para almoçar. Acabou que Max ficou de castigo, porém misteriosamente contente com a situação. Após horas de engarrafamento, um pneu furado, Tommy ter vomitado no carro, eles finalmente chegaram ao acampamento. Ao verem a paisagem, perceberam que era um belo lugar realmente. Haviam algumas poucas cabanas envernizadas e bem cuidadas em uma colina com muitas árvores espalhadas por quase todo lado. Suas entradas eram decoradas com flores de muitos tipos diferentes e os caminhos para chegar até elas era todo de pedras. A cabana de Jackson ficava a uns 50 metros de um grande lago azul escuro envolto por esplêndidos pinheiros.

Ao entrarem na cabana observaram que era pequena, todavia, confortável e a lareira antiga no centro da sala tornava o cômodo bem aconchegante. Não havia eletricidade ali então toda a iluminação vinha dela ou de lampiões espalhados. Era composta por uma sala, cozinha americana, um banheiro e um quarto. A decoração era bem rústica, com paredes de madeira exposta e outros tantos móveis feitos do mesmo material. A janela da sala tinha vista para o lago.

\- Filho... preciso te dizer, estou pensando seriamente em mandar vocês pra casa e ficar aqui. - comentou D.J. admirada.

\- Mãe... - começou Jackson.

\- Ok... eu vou lá falar com o recepcionista e já volto para me despedir. Só não sei que horas a...

\- Mãe! - gritou Max.

\- Que foi Max?

\- Eu vi um guaxinin!

\- E o que tem isso? Você já viu guaxinins antes, até acusou um de ter roubado o seu suéter uma ê está muito estranho hoje... O que está acontecendo?

\- Nada... eu só... Ah, eu só queria me tornar um homem logo assim como o Jackson está se tornando. - disse com um olhar triste.

\- Filho, não precisa se sentir assim. Você logo, logo vai estar mais crescido e vai perceber como o tempo passou rápido e é por isso que é importante você aproveitar sua infância. - disse D.J. pacientemente.

\- Tá legal, por que não terminam a conversa motivacional a caminho de casa? Já está ficando bem tarde. - afirmou Jackson, olhando para Max e fazendo um sinal sem que a mãe percebesse.

\- Sim! É melhor mesmo mãe, estou realmente precisando de mais tempo com você.

\- Claro, querido. Vou me despedir do seu irmão e já vamos.

E assim aconteceu, ela se despediu rapidamente do filho dando um beijo em sua bochecha e dizendo que viria buscá-lo na segunda feira.

Quando o garoto ficou sozinho, suspirou profundamente e se jogou no sofá. Olhando para a lareira crepitando a sua frente, tentava fazer planos para o fim de semana, embora, sua mente divagasse sempre para uma pessoa. Ramona. Estar ali era ruim mas acreditava que era melhor do que estar em casa tão perto dela e tão distante ao mesmo tempo. O garoto já não sabia o que fazer e não tinha alguém com quem se sentisse confortável para conversar sobre o que estava sentindo. Talvez ninguém o entenderia, nem mesmo ele entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo dentro de si. Mas estava decidido a enfrentar aquilo tudo sozinho. Como um homem, pensou ele.

No relógio já marcavam 7:30 da noite quando ele ouviu batidas apressadas na porta. "Quem poderia ser?", pensou assustado. Estava chovendo muito e a escuridão lá fora era um tanto quanto sombria. Ele lentamente se aproximou da porta e pensou se deveria abri-la ou não. Quando conseguiu reunir toda coragem que havia planejado manifestar naquele fim de semana, abriu a porta lentamente.

Para sua surpresa não era um ladrão ou assassino que estava a sua frente, apenas a razão de toda a sua angústia e ansiedade. O que na opinião dele, foi quase pior.

\- Ramona? - perguntou surpreso.

\- O- oi, Jack-son. - A garota estava encharcada e batendo os dentes de tanto frio. Suas malas a sua volta.

\- O que tá fazendo aqui?

\- Me de-deixa en-trar. - pediu.

\- Claro, entra. - disse rapidamente caindo em si da situação crítica em que ela se encontrava. Ele pegou suas malas e fez sinal para que ela entrasse na cabana.

\- Vou pegar uma toalha.

\- Obr-obriga-da.

Jackson pegou uma toalha no banheiro e colocou-a sobre os ombros da menina.

\- Você tá muito gelada. Pode ficar doente. Anda, senta aqui em frente a lareira, vou fazer um chá. Acredito que tenha isso aqui em algum lugar.

\- Obr-obrigada.

Enquanto o garoto fervia a água na chaleira, seu olhar por um instante ou outro teimava em descansar na visita inesperada que naquele momento se aconchegara no sofá de baixo de um grande cobertor de pêlos. As dúvidas na mente dele eram incontroláveis, embora, seu desejo de cuidar dela fosse maior. Quando finalmente o chá ficou pronto, levou-o para ela e se sentou ao seu lado, meio sem jeito. Preferiu concentrar sua atenção no chão, como se o piso de carvalho fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Alguns minutos depois, observou Ramona colocando a xícara na mesinha a sua frente. Foi quando se virou para encará-la.

Ela estava olhando para ele. Seu rosto estava mais corado, talvez fosse por causa do calor que emanava da lareira ou talvez fosse por vergonha, não se sabe, mas em sua expressão havia uma curiosa tranquilidade que de tão profunda, era impossível que ele não se sentisse mais calmo.

Eles não se viam assim, cara a cara, a 3 meses e agora estavam ali, se encarando em uma cabana no meio do nada.

Respirando profundamente, ele perguntou:

\- Por que está aqui?

\- Eu precisava conversar com você.

\- Você tem o meu número. - disse secamente.

\- Você não atendia mais minha ligações, mensagens ou qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

\- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Max me ajudou. - preferiu contar logo a verdade.

\- Não acredito que ele me manipulou.

\- Ele só queria ajudar.

\- Ele só quis ajudar você.

\- Ele se importa com a gente, Jackson.

\- Espera, ele sabe o que aconteceu entre nós?

O Coração dela bateu mais forte ao ouvir "nós".

\- Quer dizer, o que aconteceu. - ele se retratou.

\- Sabe... eu precisava me abrir com alguém. - ela disse sinceramente.

\- É... eu entendo. - disse se levantando e caminhando até a janela parando para observar a chuva constante no lado de fora.

\- Jackson, me desculpa mas esse foi o único jeito de tentar consertar tudo... de resolver as coisas entre nós-

\- O que precisa tanto me dizer, Ramona? - perguntou friamente interrompendo-a.

A garota se surpreendeu com sua atitude, no entanto continuou:

\- Somos melhores amigos, Jackson.

\- Éramos. - afirmou com certa dificuldade.

Aquela palavra feriu a ambos.

\- Por que você me odeia tanto? - perguntou com os olhos marejados.

Ele pareceu pensativo e então disse:

\- Aí é que está... Eu não te odeio. Eu simplesmente não consigo.

\- O que sente então? Por favor se abra comigo. - pediu suplicante.

Ele então voltou para o sofá e se sentou ao lado dela novamente, olhando para a lareira.

\- Por que você complicou tudo? Por que você me beijou?

\- Jackson, eu só fiz o que achei que devesse fazer naquele momento.

\- E foi pra que? Apenas para me consolar? Um abraço seria muito melhor então. - concluiu, ferido.

\- Não... não foi só pra te consolar.

\- Então, por que fez aquilo?

Porém, ao invés de lhe responder apenas abriu sua mochila e pegando uma pequena caixa de madeira, entregou-lhe.

\- O que é isso? - perguntou confuso.

\- Abra.

Obedecendo então abriu-a e pegou alguns objetos. Uma receita, um DVD, uma foto e a letra de uma música.

\- O que são essas coisas?

Ramona então respirou fundo e começou:

\- Vê essa receita argentina? Você fez ela pra mim quando eu tirei o meu primeiro "F". Você mesmo a procurou na internet e teve de ir em vários lugares pra conseguir todos os ingredientes, lembra?

Ele parecia se recordar de algo então deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

\- E esse DVD? Você me deu ele quando estávamos no Japão e disse que esse filme tinha te ajudado a esquecer a Lola.

\- E ajudou mesmo. - confirmou.

\- Embora eu não precisasse de muita ajuda para esquecer o Popko, bastava eu olhar o Instagram dele.

\- E essa foto?

\- Foi na segunda passeata que organizei na escola. Você foi para me dar apoio mesmo não usando seu uniforme de futebol e não ganhando nenhuma notoriedade. Você foi apenas para me ajudar.

\- Não foi nada demais.

\- E essa música? É a música que estava tocando quando você disse que eu era a sua melhor amiga pela primeira vez.

Ele pareceu pensativo até que falou:

\- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com a pergunta que te fiz, Ramona?

\- Eu gosto de pensar que cada momento desse ajudou a construir o que sinto por você agora, Jackson. - afirmou em um tom baixo com os olhos lacrimejando novamente.

\- E o que você sente? - ele perguntou com certo receio da resposta.

\- Eu te amo, Jackson. - ela disse finalmente desabando em lágrimas. - Só precisava te dizer isso.

Ela esperou pra conferir a reação do garoto e esperou que ele dissesse algo. Ele contudo, estava estático olhando em seus olhos.

\- Mas... - continuou, tentanto secar suas lágrimas. - Eu decidi que me importo mais com a nossa amizade. Em todos esses últimos anos pude provar que sou uma boa amiga, não pude? Eu me importo demais com você para fazer qualquer coisa que me faça perdê-lo. Eu nunca quis te magoar e só quero o seu bem, Jackson. - concluiu com sinceridade.

O garoto continuava com sua expressão vazia olhando em seus olhos. Aquilo a estava incomodando muito. Quando pensou em dizer alguma coisa a mais, ele finalmente disse:

\- Eu não mereço você. - sussurrou.

Ramona então reuniu toda a coragem que ainda restara dentro dela e aproximando-se rapidamente do garoto, puxou-o pela gola da camisa e o beijou. Ele parecia surpreso no início mas então logo retribuiu o beijo, abraçando-a.


	11. Memórias

Capítulo 11

Já passavam das 8 da noite e a temperatura vinha caindo a cada hora. A chuva não parara por um instante se quer e o vento seguia seu percurso por entre as árvores e batendo de encontro às cabanas, chacoalhava suas janelas . No interior de uma cabana específica havia dois adolescentes que pouco pareciam se importar com isso. Ao que para eles pareceram apenas alguns instantes, foram na verdade minutos de um beijo que demorara tanto para ser dado embora fosse tão esperado por ambos. Parecia que nada mais importava no mundo para eles, apenas um ao outro quando de repente, batidas apressadas e pesadas na porta os despertaram de seus devaneios e se separando, entreolharam-se assustados:

\- Você tá esperando alguém? - sussurrou Ramona.

\- Não... e você?

\- Mas é claro que não! Quem pode ser?

\- Será que devemos abrir? - perguntou Jackson, receoso.

\- Acho que sim... vamos. - disse se levantado e indo em direção a porta.

\- Espera! Deixa que eu vou na frente. - determinou protetor.

Quando abriu devagar a porta, para a surpresa de ambos havia um homem baixo, roliço e com um enorme bigode, porém careca, esperando ali.

Uma pilha de caixas jaziam ao seu lado.

\- Boa noite ah... e ?

\- Sim, somos nós. - confirmou Jackson. - O que deseja?

\- Olha, mais cedo um garotinho estranho me pediu pra lhes entregarem essas coisas a essas horas exatamente. - disse o homem olhando em seu relógio de bolso.

\- Max. - disseram os dois adolescentes se entreolhando.

\- O que tem ai? - perguntou Ramona.

\- Ele me pediu para não falar nada, disse para lhes entregarem esse bilhete também e que depois disso era pra eu não incomodar mais vocês. - Com isso, ele pegou caixa por caixa e com cuidado depositou-as no interior da cabana. - Só o que posso afirmar é que não foi fácil preparar isso da maneira correta como ele me pediu... Mas eu consegui. - afirmou, sorridente. - Então... tenham uma boa noite. - disse levantando levemente seu chapéu, acenando para eles. Mas quando ia se afastando voltou rapidamente e disse: - Sabe, se eu fosse vocês, não abriria a porta a noite se eu não tivesse certeza de quem era do lado de fora... sabe se lá quem poderia ser né...

\- Até agora tem dado certo pra mim. - comentou Jackson, sorrindo olhando para Ramona.

\- Ok, nós lhe agradecemos senhor, tenha uma boa noite. - disse a menina envergonhada fechando a porta. - O que diz no cartão?

\- Vou ler.

"Espero que apreciem uma refeição noturna com uma iluminação precária de acompanhamento.

De seu futuro padrinho de casamento, Max.

Obs: De nada."

\- O que? - perguntou Jackson, confuso. - Então... vamos abrir e ver o que é?

\- Vamos lá... só espero não me arrepender disso.

Eles então começaram a abrir as caixas e conforme iam abrindo suas curiosidades aumentavam. Objetos como: pratos, talheres, guardanapos bordados, taças, velas, um candelabro e um buquê de rosas vermelhas encontraram. A última caixa era maior e logo quando a abriram, sentiram um aroma delicioso.

\- Ele nos preparou um jantar! - comentou Jackson, surpreso.

\- Tenho que admitir, eu não conseguiria planejar um primeiro encontro melhor... - Ramona sussurrou distraída olhando todas aquelas coisas.

\- O que?

\- Oh, nada. - Ela disse rapidamente.

O garoto pareceu pensativo e então, se aproximando devagar de Ramona, perguntou sem jeito:

\- Então... quer jantar comigo?

Ela então sorriu e segurando uma de suas mãos disse:

\- Claro que sim... Mas antes eu realmente preciso de um bom banho quente e trocar essas roupas.

\- Tudo bem, eu arrumo isso aqui.

\- Não precisa, espera eu voltar que te ajudo.

\- Eu faço questão.

\- Tudo bem então... mas me diz por favor que aqui tem chuveiro elétrico.

\- Acho que você vai agradecer menos ao Max quando voltarmos.

\- Ok... vou esquentar a água na chaleira. Isso deve demorar.

\- Arrumar isso aqui tudo também.

Eles então foram cada um para seus afazeres e 1 hora e 30 minutos depois, Ramona adentrou a sala que agora estava mais escura que antes e logo viu o porquê. As únicas coisas que iluminavam o ambiente eram a lareira e as velas de um candelabro bem posto a cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira redonda muito bem ornamentada. A toalha que a cobria era vermelha com arabescos dourados. Os talheres ao lado dos pratos eram polidos e as taças a frente, impecáveis. Algumas pétalas de rosa estavam espalhadas pela mesa. Ao lado, em um pequeno buffet, haviam recipientes, aparentemente de prata, que armazenavam a refeição e o aroma de tempero estava delicioso. Ouviu uma canção tocar baixo: "One More Night" de Phil Collins.

"I've been trying oh so long, to let you know,

let you know how I feel

So if I stumble and if I fall, just help me back,

so I can make you see

Please give me one more night,

give me that one more night

Oh one more night, 'cos I can't wait forever"

Após alguns segundos, procurou o real motivo de estar ali naquele momento e o encontrou em um canto da sala encostado a janela. O garoto parecia se esforçar para manter o contato visual com ela. Mesmo com a iluminação fraca, ela pôde perceber o forte rubor em suas bochechas.

Ele também havia trocado de roupa. Estava agora com uma camisa e calça pretas e havia notoriamente penteado o cabelo. Ele então se aproximou da mesa de cabeça baixa, puxou uma cadeira e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse. Dando meia volta sentou-se em frente a ela.

\- Espero que tenha gostado da decoração. - comentou baixo, evitando seu olhar.

Ramona então pegou uma de suas mãos em cima da mesa e perguntou:

\- Jackson, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada.

O garoto então percebeu que devia uma explicação a ela.

\- Não... é só que... eu nunca tive um encontro assim antes.

\- Assim como? Em uma cabana no meio do nada? Eu acredito em você - riu.

\- Não... assim... do tipo romântico.

\- Como assim? E a Lola e a Rocki?

\- Com a Lola nós saímos poucas vezes e sempre com outros amigos por perto. No início do nosso relacionamento parecia estar tudo bem mas logo em seguida ela mudou e sempre se esquivava de qualquer demonstração de carinho. Já com a Rocki ela não é uma garota que gosta de romance, você sabe... quase sempre íamos a lugares movimentados como pistas de skate pra rir das pessoas que caíam, no centro da cidade para mexer com os turistas perdidos... as vezes íamos ao cinema mas ela nunca deixava eu segurar sua mão, pois dizia que as minhas suavam demais.

"I know there'll never be a time

you'll ever feel the same

And I know it's only words

But if you change your mind,

you know that I'll be here

And maybe we both can learn"

Ramona então ainda segurando uma de suas mãos observou que a mesma estava suando. Ela sentiu pena de Jackson pois percebeu que nunca fora tratado com o carinho e respeito que merecera. Ela não poderia cobrar um comportamento adequado em uma situação que ele nunca vivera antes. Então, puxou sua mão, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. Ele era apenas o garoto que em sua festa de 7 anos comera o bolo antes da hora certa, era apenas o garoto que inúmeras vezes afirmara que sua companhia era tão agradável quanto um teste surpresa e também era o mesmo garoto que aos 5 anos jurou vingança por ela ter beijado sua bochecha para que sua mãe tirasse uma foto de ambos. Muitas coisas haviam mudado, obviamente. Como parte de sua personalidade e de sua aparência. No entanto, a intensidade do azul de seus olhos continuava a mesma, observava.

\- Jackson, eu só quero que você saiba que aprecio muito a sua companhia e... espero que essa comida esteja tão boa quanto o cheiro. - sorriu.

O garoto pareceu relaxar e então sorriu também.

\- Vamos ver o que o Max preparou pra gente. - disse ele se levantando e abrindo o recipiente maior. - Spaghetti com almôndegas? - perguntou surpreso.

\- Veja, tem um envelope anexado na tampa.

\- Deixa eu ver o que é...

" Não conheço jantar mais romântico que o do Clássico da Disney. Que como aqueles dois cães apaixonados, vocês também possam apreciar o final de um simples fio de macarrão."

\- O Max é impossível! - comentou Ramona, rindo.

Eles então começaram a comer e conversar, deixando para trás toda a tensão. Era quase como nos velhos tempos de amizade.

\- Por que você chegou aqui daquele jeito?

\- Eu tive que deixar meu pai ainda na estrada perto da entrada do acampamento porque eu sabia que se ele entrasse não iria querer ir embora. Ele fica muito solitário quando a mamãe viaja e fica querendo fazer atividades entre pai e filha quase o tempo todo.

\- O Fernando é um cara muito legal.

\- Ele é sim... só um pouco exagerado... Mas é um pai maravilhoso mesmo.

\- Mas por que não levou as malas para a sua cabana primeiro?

\- Então... essa era a pequena surpresa do Max. Quer dizer, uma delas né... Acontece que somos colegas de cabana.

Jackson arregalou os olhos.

\- Só me sinto um pouco desconfortável por nossos pais não saberem disso. - ela comentou.

\- Pensando bem... - começou Jackson, parecendo se recordar de algo. - Acredito que minha mãe saiba! É por isso que o Max ficou interrompendo ela hoje mais cedo e estava tão estranho.

\- Sinceramente, ainda não me sinto confortável com isso. Ela não sabe sobre nós.

\- Em minha defesa, nem mesmo eu sabia. Sou uma vítima aqui. - disse, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu fracamente também mas logo ficou séria, olhando para a taça a sua frente.

\- Você quer que eu tente conseguir uma cabana pra mim? - perguntou Jackson.

\- Não... não precisa. Ainda que tentasse, estão todas ocupadas.

\- Será que é tão ruim assim a ideia de passar um fim de semana comigo? - perguntou sorrindo, tentando animá-la.

\- Já passei 3 anos, um fim de semana não será nada. - afirmou apertando sua mão suavemente.

\- Bem... pra mim esse já é o melhor fim de semana da minha vida. - disse ele, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela pigarreou e disse:

\- Tem duas camas no quarto então, acho que podemos nos acomodar direito. Podemos fazer uma festa do pijama como antigamente.

disse timidamente.

Ele notou isso, então, disse rapidamente:

\- Eu vou dormir no sofá.

\- Não precisa, não tem porquê você fazer isso. Além do mais, o recepcionista me avisou mais cedo que essa madrugada vai fazer bastante frio então acho prudente que você durma em uma cama quentinha com uma pilha de cobertores. Você sabe que fica resfriado com facilidade.

\- Eu vou dormir no sofá, Ramona. Eu te respeito e acho que é o correto a se fazer. - disse, firmemente ainda olhando em seus olhos.

Ela pareceu se tranquilizar e então concordou.

\- Obrigada.

Ele apertou a mão dela e voltou a comer.

\- Jackson? - chamou alguns minutos depois.

\- Sim.

\- Você havia dito que não me merecia... por que acha isso?

Ele então parou para pensar e então respondeu:

\- Quando você me mostrou aqueles objetos e me explicou o significado de cada um...a minha mente vagou por diversas lembranças do nosso passado. Eu percebi que esqueci da amiga maravilhosa que você tem sido pra mim, Ramona. E depois você disse que me amava e todo aquele ressentimento que estava dentro de mim... todo aquele sentimento de rejeição... sumiu. Eu te tratei tão mau nesses últimos meses... será que você pode me perdoar?

\- Foi assim que eu fiz você se sentir? Rejeitado?

\- Sim. - disse sinceramente.

\- Eu... sinto muito. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Acho que... eu precisava de um tempo para entender o que estava sentindo.

\- Quando percebeu que gostava de mim? - perguntou diretamente.

Ela então suspirou e admitiu:

\- Naquela noite antes de você entrar no meu quarto e eu te beijar.

Ele pareceu tentar entender o que ela estava querendo dizer.

\- Então por que não me disse logo que gostava de mim? - perguntou, confuso.

\- Porque... eu precisei entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo... entender o que aquilo iria significar... Eu tive medo de expressar meus sentimentos. - disse timidamente.

\- Por que?

\- Jackson, quais experiências eu tenho de relacionamentos? Com o Popko eu simplesmente aprendi a não criar muitas expectativas porque sabia que uma hora ou outra ele ia me decepcionar. Com o Mário, bem... a distância física entre nós já deixava claro que não ia ter um futuro, embora eu quisesse acreditar no contrário.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Ramona?

\- Antes de chegar a sua casa, nunca tive um referencial de família perfeita. - ela começou, baixinho. - Meu pai sempre traía a minha mãe e eu a via chorar por vários dias seguidos com a ausência dele. Eu sofria junto com ela mesmo sendo apenas uma criança mas eles nunca me perguntaram como eu me sentia com aquilo tudo. - ela parecia se esforçar para continuar. - Acho que acreditava mesmo que inconscientemente, que relacionamentos eram assim. Sem confiança, sem respeito... Talvez seja por isso que aturei o Popko por tanto tempo. Nessa área eu só experimentei tristezas atrás de tristezas e assim acabei complicando tudo entre nós e te fazendo sofrer. Sabe... eu nunca me senti confortável para conversar sobre isso com alguém. - concluiu, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

Jackson então se levantou e indo até Ramona puxou sua mão com gentileza, convidando-a a se levantar, então, a abraçou com força sem dizer uma palavra se quer. A menina retribuiu o abraço, ecostando a cabeça em seu peito e deixando outras tantas lágrimas caírem incontrolavelmente. Quando ele percebeu que seus soluços haviam cessado, se afastou devagar e segurando uma de suas mãos perguntou:

\- Me concede uma dança?

Ela se surpreendeu com o pedido, no entanto logo acenou com a cabeça ainda incapaz de pronunciar alguma palavra.

O rapaz então pegou seu celular e escolhendo uma música, apertou o play. A música era "Eternal Flame", de The Bangles.

A música começou e ele lentamente tomou-a em seus braços tentando acompanhar o ritmo lento da canção.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Am I only dreaming?

Is this burning an eternal flame?"

Aquele teria sido o melhor momento de sua vida se o brilho nos olhos da garota a sua frente fossem de alegria e não pelas lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair tristemente. Ele então estendeu uma mão e tocou em seu rosto, secando uma lágrima com o polegar. Ramona então fechou os olhos e ele percebeu que aquele era o momento perfeito para fazer a pergunta que estava enclausurada em seu peito desde que eles haviam se beijado horas atrás.

"I believe it's meant to be, darling

I watch when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same?

Am I only dreaming?

Or is this burning an eternal flame?"

Reunindo toda coragem que conseguiu, finalmente perguntou:

\- Quer casar comigo?

Ramona imediatamente abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

\- O que?

\- Quer casar comigo? - perguntou novamente, em um tom mais baixo e tímido.

A garota demorou um tempo para digerir aquela pergunta, porém, alguns instantes depois perguntou:

\- Jackson, você está falando sério?

\- Sim. - disse com suavidade olhando em seus olhos.

\- Mas, mas... nós somos tão jovens... nós acabamos de descobrir nossos sentimentos... vamos pra faculdade ano que vem... você está apressando as coisas. Não acha que esqueceu alguns passos primeiro? - perguntou pacientemente e com carinho, passando a mão em seu cabelo.

\- Sempre procurei uma garota que quisesse passar o resto da vida comigo mas cheguei a pensar que nunca a encontraria e que iria acabar sozinho. Pensei que nunca alguém iria se interessar de verdade por um cara desajeitado e sem nada de especial como eu.

"Say my name the sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh, oh"

\- Mal eu sabia que já havia encontrado essa garota e que ela estava por tanto tempo ao meu lado. - disse sério olhando em seus olhos. - Vou perguntar de um outro jeito... Você quer passar o resto de nossas vidas comigo?

Eu te amo, Ramona. - Então se aproximou dela lentamente e uniu seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.


End file.
